Little Baby Plot Bunnies
by YamiYugiCandy
Summary: --A story made up of smaller one-shot-like stories-- RATINGS GO FROM K TO T! CONTAINS DIFFERENT KINDS OF SHIPPINGS!
1. The Game of Twister

Welcome! This is just a story made up of small little ideas I get! *grins* Please enjoy! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!!

YYxY

* * *

_The Game of Twister_

* * *

"Aw righ! Less do dis!" Joey's yelled out loudly in his drunken voice, slamming his finger across the black arrow. Everybody waited in anticipation for it to slow and announce the next move. "Lef han green!" Jou called with a grin. All the drunks—Bakura, Jou, and Marik—laughed at nothing in particular.

I sighed frustratedly and lifted my head a bit to see where I could move. It wasn't easy—seeing how Yami's stomach was pressing against my back, and how his arm had somehow gotten tangled around my left. I felt Yami shift, and his left hand suddenly crept forward, locking around my right arm. I wobbled a bit and almost fell, but I quickly caught my mistake and shifted my left hand over to a green dot as well. Everyone groaned, and Yami chuckled—his body rubbed against mine, and a slight , pleasant, tingling feeling shot up my spine. If only this wasn't a game...I quickly snapped out of my thoughts. _Yami doesn't like you like that, you freak! Stop with the suggestive thoughts!!_

"Damn it!" Anzu suddenly yelled, slapping her leg with the palm of her hand. "Will this game _ever_ end?!"

"Yeah," Ryou added. "You two guys have been playing for the past thirty minutes! Shouldn't somebody fall by now?"

"Well, _sorry_," I said, panting with the effort of keeping my knees from touching the mat. "This isn't easy, you know!"

"Man," Malik suddenly said, grinning. "This has to be the most epic game of twister ever! We should invite people over to watch! And it'll cost them two dollars for tickets! We could pass out flyers saying _'Ever wanted to see the two king of games battle it out in a game of twister while wearing nothing but leather?! Are you a yaoi fangirl—?!_"

"_Just spin the god damn arrow!"_ I yelled, my last nerve snapping into two small pieces. I pinned a glare at Malik, and Jou flicked the spinner.

"You are getting pretty loud, Aibou," Yami said, and I realized that his face was right next to my ear. "Why don't you just forfeit if you're so tired of the game?"

"Where's the fun in that?" I asked lightly, managing to tease him even in our current position--a position that was going to drive me mad if we didn't move soon.

"Hmm…where indeed," I didn't need to see him to know that he was smirking. "Just remember. I _never_ lose."

"Except when I win," I replied.

"Right leg blue!" Jou called out, interrupting Yami's no doubt witty comeback.

_Oi, fuck you! _I thought angrily to the stupid arrow. _Not that move!_

Yami instantly moved his right leather covered leg over me, claiming the spot I had been about to take—_again_. I shot him a dirty look and he smiled sweetly back at me. I sighed and turned my body sideways, moving my leg from in front of Yami's right hand to under him. I sighed at my new, very painful position. I was sideways, one arm under myself. Yami was still over me, and I could feel his arms shaking in pain as he held himself up. I grinned, happy that I hadn't fallen, and looked up.

And then the strain in my arms became too much, and they collapsed from under me. I fell, and I saw Yami's face go from gloating to horror as our intertwined arms bashed against each other, causing his elbows to bend. We both tried to regain our places and save ourseves, but it was too late. I fell down on the mat, and I tried to ignore all the groans and cheers from my friends. I was about to sit up and rub my head, which I was sure I had hit, but I suddenly became hyperaware of the heavy heat that was pressing me down. All the cheers and groans were gone—I couldn't hear them anymore. I could only open my eyes and stare blankly at the two ruby orbs above me. I didn't even think I had the ability to blush, I was so stunned at the sudden closeness of Yami. How many times had I dreamed I was this close to Yami--except in my dreams we were without clothes, and the situation was very different.

Yami was lying right on top of me, and his arms were at each side of my head, trapping me where I was. I could feel one of his legs between mine, and I could see every fine detail of his face—as it was only three inches from mine. I had never noticed that flecks of burgundy intertwined with the ruby of his eyes. I felt dizzy as his sweet smelling breath fanned over my lips—which were slightly parted in surprise.

And then, stunning me and everyone else who was watching in to a dead silence, Yami bent down and kissed me on my lips.

* * *

You know what to do! ^^


	2. Claimed Seat

This is just a story made up of small little ideas I get! *grins*  
I don't own Yi-Gi-Oh!

YYxY

* * *

_Claimed Seat_

* * *

Yuugi closed his book and leaned back on the bench, breathing in the crisp, chilly, winter air in one deep breath. He had hoped to at least move ahead three chapters before his first day at a new school started, but this weather was just too nice to ignore. It wasn't cold, but there was a cool wind blowing by—enough for Yuugi to wear his favorite navy blue jacket, but not enough for him to have to wear a long sleeve as well. This was his favorite time of the year. After all the blistering heat and sunburns, it was a blessing when winter rolled in.

He smiled at the beautiful blue, cloudless sky before he looked at his watch. He had another thirty minutes before school started. Usually he'd be out trying to make some friends in a school where nobody knew him, but he just couldn't put the book down. If he got labeled for being a bookworm, so be it. He had heard much worse at his other school—which is why he and he and his grandpa had moved to Domino in the first place. Yuugi suddenly shook his head and frowned. He had told himself repeatedly that he wasn't going to dwell on the past, and that he was going to push forward and make some friends—and he intended to do just that.

But first…he just had to finish this chapter.

"Oi!"

Yuugi blinked and looked up. He looked around but didn't see anyone looking at him, so he figured he had just been hearing things. He turned back to his book, and maybe only a second later, a shadow fell across him, making him look back up. His eyes took in the man before him. He was 5'6" at the least—just over Yuugi's height—had fair, pale skin, and his hair resembled Yuugi's own. Spiky ebony tipped with blood-red, then a curtain of jagged golden bangs framed he man's face, complete with three bangs running up the spikes—unlike Yuugi's, who only had one extra bang that hung over his eyes. Yuugi saved the eyes for last—he had always believed that you could tell a lot just by someone's eyes.

But these eyes were nothing he had ever seen before. His squared eyes were the color of a dark ruby, and they even glinted the glare of the sun like rubies. Yuugi could see bits of burgundy intertwining with the ruby. The eyes stared back at him, and impatient look in them as the owner stared at Yuugi.

"You're in my seat," The man said, his voice was a deep baritone.

"You're seat?" Yuugi asked, raising his eyebrow. The three others behind the man smiled to each other—like there was some kind of inside joke.

"Yeah, my seat," The man replied. He suddenly leaned over, making Yuugi inwardly flinch, and pointed to something that had been written on the side. Yuugi bent down and looked at it curiously.

_Yami Atemu's seat_

"Oh…" Yuugi straightened up, and the other three guys acted like Yuugi was going to start something. "I didn't see that. I'm sorry." Yuugi grabbed his bag from next to his feet and opened it.

"What are you doing?" Yami asked.

"Well, I'm moving out of your seat," Yuugi replied, shoving his book into his bag.

"You're actually going to give in?" Yuugi could hear the amusement in the man's voice.

"Well, yeah," Yuugi stood up and looked back at Yami steadily.

"Aren't you scared?" The man demanded, making Yuugi blink.

"Should I be?" He asked, shocking all four men. "I mean, if it's your seat, it's your seat. I'm not going to refuse to leave when I can just find somewhere else to sit. You seem like this spot is important to you, and if I don't move, it'll just turn into a fight, and then I'll have to spend the next year of my high school life trying to avoid you, and I just don't have the patience or time to do that." Yuugi shrugged and swung his backpack over his shoulders. "Like I said, it's just a seat. It's not worth it." Yuugi smiled and waved at the shocked men before he walked off into the school.

"Ya wanna go beat dat shrimp up?" The blonde asked as Yami sat down on the bench. He cracked his knuckles.

"Why would I want to do that, Jou?" Yami asked him. "He didn't give us any problems."

"I don like da mouth on dat kid," Jou said angrily.

"His mouth certainly does seem to be a problem," Yami agreed. "It's going to get him into fights." He settled back in the bench. Despite everything, he was glad that it hadn't broken into a fight.

"I agree with Jou on this one," The white haired man said, shifting slightly so the sun could reflect the blade of his dagger. "I say we teach him a lesson."

"There is no lesson to teach, Bakura!" Yami snapped, making them all wince. "Put that thing away, moron!" Bakura grumbled to himself, but did as he was told. "Listen to me, the kid did nothing wrong. I'm feeling good right now, so just shut the fuck up." The all fell silent, communicating with one another through their eyes. Yami sighed and leaned back, breathing in the crisp, chilly, winter air in one deep breath. Winter was his favorite time of the year.

"What's his name, anyway?" Jou asked. "I've never seen him around here. Have you, Honda?" Honda only shrugged his shoulders. They all fell into a new silence after Yami gave them a glare.

For the rest of the day, all Yami could think about were the two wide, amethyst eyes of the nameless boy.

* * *

I squeal every time I get a review... (o.o) Seriously.


	3. Friends With Benefits

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! (But that doesn'tmean I haven't tried...)

YYxY

* * *

_Friends With Benefits_

* * *

"Observe your breaths…" Yuugi said softly, looking at his class. They all looked back with a certain awe, doing as he told them. The slightly stale sweat smell* of the gym never stopped all these people from coming to his yoga classes. Every one of them were here to relax and unwind, and Yuugi was the best yoga instructor in California--if he couldn't do it, no one could. "Inhale, belly rise…" Everyone immediately took in a deep breath, closing their eyes. The only ones who left their eyes open was Yuugi and one other in the back of the class. Yuugi couldn't stop his eyes from darting to the gorgeous, pale skinned man every so often, as they had all through the class—he just couldn't figure out why he was here.

The last time he had talked to Yami Atemu; Yami had told him that they couldn't talk or hang out—it might cause his wife to become suspicious.

"Exhale, belly fall…" Yuugi continued in a soft voice, keeping his emotions and libido in check. Everyone let out his or her breath, creating a soothing sound that filled the room. "Bring you're hands together in from of your chest…and bow your head in gratitude." The class did as they were told, and soon everyone's eyes were closed once again. Yuugi saw Yami open his dark ruby eyes and look back up at Yuugi, a slight smile on his lips. Yuugi couldn't help but give a small smile back, and he carefully bit his lip to stop it in its tracks.

"Thank you everybody for coming," Yuugi smiled warmly at the class as they all got up and started rolling their mats. "I'll see you next week." Yuugi turned away from everybody as they filed out the doors. He rolled up his own mat, and grabbed his bag. He knew that somebody was behind him before he even turned around--He could feel their presents.

"So...we ran into each other," Yami said, shrugging his shoulders, and Yuugi stood up, rolling his eyes.

"You came to my class," Yuugi said, tucking his mat under his arm and giving Yami a knowing look.

"Oh…" Yami gave Yuugi a sheepish smile. "I had no idea that this was your class."

Yuugi snorted and raised his eyebrow.  
"You _called_ and _asked_ me if this was my class!"

"No, you never called back!" Yami said, stepping forward. Yuugi placed his hand on his hip.

"That's because you told me _not_ to call back if it was!"

"No, no, no," Yami shook his head. "We just ran into each other."

"Oh, okay," Yuugi rolled his eyes and took Yami's water bottle. "We're just two innocent folks who just happened to be working out in the same room." He took a drink and started to walk to the door.

"Exactly!" Yami called after him. Yuugi opened the door part way and looked back to Yami.

"You wanna swim?" He raised his eyebrow again.

"Sure," Yami let one shoulder rise and fall. Yuugi gave him a smile before walking out the door.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"So why are you here?" Yuugi asked, letting his feet dangle over the edge of the pool. Yami leaned back on his hands and smiled.

"I was just thinking…why _can't_ we be friends?" He looked at Yuugi. "I mean, am I not allowed to have friends anymore? I'm not allowed to have friends that are hot?" He shook his head. "What kind of reverse prejudice is that?" Yuugi looked away from him, smiling.

"I hear you," Yuugi agreed. "I mean, I'm not supposed to be friends with a guy just because he's _married_? Or because he has an insanely great smile? Or an ass that makes me want to dry hump?"

Yami laughed loudly and shook his head.  
"Did you just say _dry hump_?"

"Yeah, I did."

Yami ran a hand up his tri-colored hair, chuckling lightly.  
"Man, I think I just fell in love," He suddenly said. Yuugi and he laughed again.

"So we're friends," Yuugi said, looking right into Yami's eyes.

"Yeah." Yami smiled. Yuugi stuck out his hand, and Yami took it, shaking it like they had just struck a business deal. Yuugi let go of Yami's hand and stood up, taking off his shirt. Yami looked up at him, his face a mixture of shock and awe. Yuugi paid him no mind as he dropped his pants. He suddenly did a flying leap and cannon balled into the water. Yami covered his face as the spray flew at him.

"You know." He said as Yuugi came up for air. "Some people would just do a swan dive, but a cannon ball is _so_ much sexier."

Yuugi gave him a grin.  
"You gonna come in?"

Yami bit his lip.  
"Tempting, but I better not," He pulled his knees to his chest. "I'm sorry, but I don't trust myself."

"That's okay," Yuugi's grin changed to a smirk. "You can just watch." They both laughed, and Yami bit his lip, thinking, before he finally spoke.

"You know, you may just be the _best_ friend I've ever had."

* * *

*Slightly stale sweat smell...try saying that five times fast!! o.o

Okay, I bet some of you are confused, right? Well, the story is that Yami is unhappily married, and he met Yuugi one day. They both like each other, but Yami--trying to be faithful to his vows--tells Yuugi that they can't hang out. But eventually, he can't stay away from Yuugi because he loves him too much to do that. ^^

I luff you're reviews!!


	4. The Unknown

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, Yuugi getting stolen by the soul stealing card would not have been the saddest thing in the anime...I would have added many, many more sad things! *sulks in the emo corner* Kazuki...why won't you give me the rights?

YYxY

* * *

_The Unknown_

* * *

"Hey, Yami?" I asked quietly, looking up at the cloudless, night sky. The stars laughed, blinked and twinkled back at me like the idiots they probably were, giving the dark sky a mysterious gleaming light—a mystery waiting to be found. I let my legs dangle over the side of the ten story high building and breathed in the cool autumn air. "Do you ever think about it?"

I felt the warm weight of Yami's arms suddenly drape over my shoulders.  
"Think about what?" He asked, a slightly bored tone in his voice, as always. I felt his warm breath blow by my ear.

"Just…everything," I replied, a slight smile on my face. "Have you ever thought about…this? Like the whole world…and beyond the world?"

"Of course I have, Yuugi," I could feel Yami's smirk. "We've saved it before, you know."

"I know, but…" I sighed. "Have you ever thought about how incredibly small we are compared to everything else?" I settled back against him, never taking my eyes off of the sky. "Think about it…we are just two people in a world of _billions_. Our world is just one of _many_ worlds in the solar system….our solar system is just one of _many_ solar systems in the Milky Way Galaxy, then the Milky Way is just one galaxy in a _endless sea_ of other galaxies that span all across the universe…and the universe is continuously expanding. Even if we weren't here on Earth, it would still expand. It doesn't need us to do that. We are just along for the ride. It's always moving furher and further…into the unknown."

"Yuugi," Yami sighed and pulled away from me. I looked over at him just in time to see his square rubies roll upwards. "You are so weird…you think too much about things."

"Do I?" I blinked and looked back to the sky. I gave another sigh and leaned back on my hands. We were silent for a minute. "You know…" I started, my voice almost a whisper. "It's just so…scary. It's so hard to wrap my mind around the idea of the universe going on and on without anyone else's help…Surly it has to end sometime--everything does eventually. Thinking about it…thinking about the unknown…It scars me."

"Then don't think about it," Yami suggested, lying down on his back. He laid his head on top of his arms and watched me.

"I can't help it," I offered him a small smile. "It's just so…amazing. It really is hard to grab the concept of it."

"You know," Yami said, facing at the sky and closing his eyes. "That's why they call it, 'the unknown'."

I sighed, frustrated at his laid back way. I looked down at the ground and saw a dark mob of people standing by the building. I held back a laugh.  
"It seems that they think I'm suicidal," I told Yami brightly.

"They'll get over it."

"Do you think anyone would miss me if I did jump?"

"Hnn?" Yami opened one eye to look at me.

"Those people down there…" I bit my lip. "Would they miss me?"

Yami sighed and sat up, placing his chin on his knee and looking at me.  
"Probably not."

I was silent for a minute, and I looked back to the sky.  
"You would, right?" I turned to him so I could watch his expression.

He let a shoulder rise and fall.  
"Possibly."

"Aw, don't be like that," I grinned at him. "You would miss me, and you know it."

"…Possibly," He repeated, trying to look indifferent.

"What would you do if I jumped?" I was shoked to see a sudden, unexpected shift in his expression. He quickly covered it back up with a bored look. I pressed on. "Yami. What would you do if you saw me on the ground…dead."

"It doesn't matter," Yami snapped, surprising us both. He took a breath and softened his look. "It doesn't matter, Yuugi."

"Why not?"

"I wouldn't let you hit the ground," He stood up, and I could hear the ringing promise in his words. "I would catch you before you could."

"You're so sure of yourself and your freaky shadow powers, aren't you?" I asked, trying to tease him to lighten the mood.

"Yuugi," He said, and I was forced to look up at him as his hand lifted my chin. "I would catch you."

I smiled up at him.  
"I know you would—" There was a sudden yell, and we both looked over the side of the building. "Oops…" I laughed. "I didn't mean to scare them so much." I pulled my legs from over the edge and stood up.

"Let's go, Yuugi," Yami said, already settling back into his bored tone. I nodded and followed him to the roof door.

"You know," I said quietly, causing him to stop and look back at me curiously. "I trust you. With every part of myself." I grabbed Yami's arm and pulled him to me. Our mouths found each other quickly, and Yami wrapped his arms around my back, holding me against him tightly—like he was afraid to let me go. Yami's mouth was so warm and alluring, it took everything I had to pull away. But after I did, I smiled at him, and became overjoyed when a rare smile shined back at me.

"You'll make sur nobody will remember, right?" I asked, pulling his face closer to mine until we were only an inch apart. I could feel Yami's breath span across my lips. Yami nodded, and I smiled. "Good, because I want to know what it feels like."

"What it feels like to step into the unknown," Yami says, understanding me without having to try. He let his fingers trail down my jaw.

"Exactly." I pressed against him in one more deep kiss. I quickly pulled away and ran to the edge of the building, holding my arms out like a plane—as if I could actually fly away.

Yami watched me as I threw myself into the air, and I finally realized what it felt like to do…

_The unknown._

* * *

I bet you all are all confused...*sighs* Don't hurt yourselves thinking about it.  
Please Review?


	5. Confession Questions

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Ah~ ^-^ Not much happens in this story...or rather, things do happen, but...erg...I'm just confusing you, huh? XD  
Okay, what I'm trying to say is that this story is told only with dialouge! ^-^ Get what I'm trying to say?

Warning - This story has an extremely bashful Yuugi! Sorry if you don;t like seeing him like that!

YYxY

* * *

_Confession Questions_

* * *

"Yuugi? What's wrong?"

"N...nothing Yami. I'm fine."

"You've been staring at me for the past half hour..."

"I'm fine!"

"You want to say something to me, don't you?"

"I said that it was nothing, Yami."

"Then why are you getting so worked up?"

"Agh! Shut up!"

"Okay, fine."

"…"

"Well?"

"I didn't say anything!"

"Yuugi, what is it?"

"I…"

"…Hai?"

"If I asked you…some questions…would you be truthful?"

"Of course."

"D…do I ever cross your mind?"

"No."

"…D-do you like me?"

"Not really."

"…You don't want me?"

"No."

"Uh…But, you would cry if I left, right?"

"No."

"Would you live for me?"

"No."

"Would you do anything for me?!"

"No."

"Chose. Me or your life."

"My life."

"…I can't believe you Yami!"

"What?"

"Ass hole! You could at least _try_ to understand my feelings!"

"H-hey! What?! Wait up, Yuugi!"

"Leave me alone!"

"Where are you going?"

"To my room!"

"Stop walking away!"

"Fine, I'll run!"

"But—wait!"

"Shut-up!"

_SLAM_

"…Y...Yuugi?"

"…"

"Yuugi, listen to me!"

"Why should I?! Just leave me the hell alone!"

"But Yuugi!...The reason you never cross my mind is because you're _always_ on my mind! The reason why I don't like you is because I _love_ you! The reason I don't want you is because I _need_ you! The reason I wouldn't cry if you left is because I would _die_ if you did! The reason I wouldn't live for you is because I would _die_ for you! The reason why I'm not willing to do anything for you is because I would do _everything_! And the reason I chose my life is because you _are_ my life!"

"…"

"...Yuugi..."

"I-is that…true?"

"Every last word."

"…"

"You opened the door…arigatou."

"…I…"

"Heh…"

"Was that all a joke?!"

"No!! I swear!"

"If this is a prank—"

"Yuugi."

"…"

"Suki sa…Dasuki da!"

"I…what?"

"Aishiteru, Yuugi."

"…R-really?"

"Heh…you're bushing. Kawaii."

"I-I am not!"

"Hai! You're face is all red!"

"Honestly…"

"_But_?"

"But…Aishiteru, Yami…"

"Good, that means I can do _this_."

"H-hey! Why are you pushing me against the—"

"Yuugi?"

"N-nani?"

"Hush."

"Y-Yami! What are you trying to do?!"

"God. I am _trying_ to kiss you, Yuugi."

"…_Nani_?! K-k-_kiss_ me?!"

"You're not making this easy…"

"Gomen, b-but you said it so suddenly! You're too blunt..."

"So…can I kiss you know?"

"…I would…like that…a lot."

"Aw! You're blushing again—Ow!"

"Take this seriously, Yami! You're acting like a child, and I can't believe anything you say if you keep—mmf!"

"…"

"…"

"Do you doubt my feelings now?"

"I…no."

"Yuugi."

"Y-yes?"

"You're blushing again."

"B-baka…"

* * *

**_Japanese words used:_**

Hai – "Yes"  
Arigatou – "Thank you"  
Suki sa – "I like you"  
Dasuki da – "I like you a lot"  
Aishiteru – "I love you"  
Nani – "What"  
Kawaii – "Cute"  
Gomen – "Sorry"  
Baka – "Idiot"

(By the way, I'm not happy with the title for this chapter...so if you have a better idea for a title, please tell me in your review!!)


	6. Comfort

As a wise man once said, "It's time for a change". With that, I leave you to enjoy the chapter! I hope everyone had a wonderful Valentines day!!  
I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! (*sarcastically* NO ME DIGAS!!! *rolls eyes*---If you want to know what the heck I just said, ask me in your review!) and the idea for this came from "This Lullaby" by Sarah Dessen.

JxM

* * *

_Comfort_

* * *

"Nope. I don't think so," The bartender said as he shook his head and placed a cup of murky brown coffee in front of me. "She's cut off."

I let a gust of air blow past my lips, and I looked up to the guy sitting beside me, my face apologetic.  
"I'm fine," I said, or actually slurred. "I only had a couple…" I pushed my blonde hair out of my face, becoming annoyed.

"They just don't know anythin, do they?" He joked, shaking his head.  
We had only been talking for thirty minutes, and here's what I knew about him: his name was Valon, he has an Australian accent, he's a graduate of some collage I had never heard of before, and over the past ten minutes, he'd progressively slid his leg closer and closer to mine—I could feel the material of his jeans rubbing against the bare skin of my thigh. "So," He went on, picking up his beer. "A pretty girl like you must have a boyfriend."

"Nope," I said, making sure to pop my P.

"I don't believe you," He teased. "Are you lyin to me?"

I sighed, getting very bored with his passive hints and flirts.  
"It's the truth," I told him, slightly depressed that it was.

"You know," He looked at me thoughtfully. "I got somethin that will cheer you up."

"Oh, I bet you do."

"No, really," He insisted. "It's out with my motorcycle"--W_ow, a motorcycle, _I mentally rolled my eyes._ I'm _so_ impressed._--"I'll show you. Come with me."

I shook my head, poking at my coffee with a spoon. Like I was that stupid.  
"No, I'm just going to hang here for a bit more."

He leaned closer to me. He smelled of after shave, beer, and smoke--it was a disgusting mixture. It made me want to gag and lean away from him.  
"I'll make sure you get home." He winked. "Come on." And then his hand was on my arm, his fingers curling around my elbow.

"Let go," I said, trying to pull my arm away. His fingers only tightened, and I winced.

"Aw, don't be like that," He said, almost affectionately.

"I'm serious," I snapped at him. "Let go!"

"Come on, Mai-baby," He cooed, downing the rest of his beer. "I don't bite."

That did it. I _hated_ being called baby--but before I could tell him--or rather, yell at him--about that, I was tugged off of my stool. Normally, it would have been a lot harder to move me, and I would've fought back more, but my balance wasn't as good as it usually was in that moment. Before I knew it, I was being yanked through the crowd of dancing bodies, closer to the door. This isn't what I wanted.

"I said 'let go', you fucking asshole!" I yelled, finally pulling my arm loose. Then, with a mind all it's own, it flew up and came back down. My palm landed against the side of his face, making a _very_ satisfying pop sound. He stumbled slightly and held his cheek, disbelief etched his features. Everyone around us immediately stopped dancing and watched, their faces holding mild interest—until the next song started, that is.

How did this happen, again?

"Hey! What's going on here?" It was the bouncer—too late to have seen what happened, but just in time to throw his weight around and try to look impressive. Of course...this day just seemed to be getting better and better.

"We were goin to go outside, and she freaked!" Valon said quickly, cutting right over my answer. "She hit me!" His voice became whiney, and I was reminded of a small child demanding candy or something. I almost hated kids as much as I hated being called baby.

"There's a difference between slapping and hitting," I snapped, throughly annoyed. I rubed my sore arm, really starting to hate myself. I could feel that familiar lump forming in my throat. I swallowed, pushing it back further because I was better than that. Much better. I wasn't somebody who walked around like a wounded puppy—I kept my pain hidden. I kept it hidden better than anyone. I had to.

"Jesus…it's swellin," Valon said, wincing as he touched his cheek again. What a friggen pansy this guy was.

"You want me to call the police?" The bouncer asked, folding his arms so the nearby girls could see his muscles. The word cops stuck in my head, and it suddenly got hot. I could feel my white shirt stick to my back with sweat. The room tilted, just a bit, and I closed my eyes, trying to find out how I could talk myself out of this one.

"Oh, Mai!" I heard a voice suddenly call out, and a warm hand was suddenly wrapping around mine, surprising me. When was the last time somebody had held my hand like this...like--_what was I thinking_?! "There ya are! I'm only fifteen minutes late. No need ta cause a commotion!" I opened my eyes and looked up to see Jou standing beside me. How did he always know when to find me and save me, I would never know. It wasn't fair how he always swooped in and saved me.

His honey brown eyes shot over to me, offering a quick comforting look that made me feel icky inside, before they turned back to the situation.

"Look, man," The bouncer said, a muscle in his jaw jumping. "This doesn't concern you."

"Well, actually, it does," Jou replied. "It's my fault." I watched him, amazed that he could sound so relaxed in such a tense atmostphere. He was acting like the four of us were all great friends who had met on a street corner. "I was late, an my baby gets temperamental."

"God," I muttered under my breath, resisting two urges. One was to give the biggest eye roll of my life at the lie, the other was to hit Jou for calling me baby. Why do men always call me that? Do I look like I need diapers?

"Baby?" Valon repeated, his eyes narrowing at me.

"She clocked him," The bouncer informed Jou. "Might have to call the police."

I saw a flash of amusement in Jou's eyes, and the corners of his mouth twitched upward before he put on a mask of surprise.  
"She _hit_ you?"

But now Valon didn't look so sure.  
"Well…not exactly."

"Honey!" Jou looked at me, and I was glad that he hadn't called me baby again—though still annoyed that he was calling me anything affectionate at all. "Did ya really?!" He looked back to Valon. "But she's just a little thing."

"Watch it," I muttered to him.

"Do ya want ta be arrested?" He muttered back, then, back in his cheery tone: "I mean, I've seen her get plenty mad, but ta _hit_ someone?!"

"Look, do I call the cops or what?" The bouncer demanded. "I got to get back to the door."

"Forget it," Valon told him. "I'm out of here." With that, he turned and walked out of the bar. Good riddance.

"You," The bouncer said, pinning me with a look that made me want to slap him as well. "Go home. Now."

"Done," Jou said quickly, before I could open my mouth--how did he know that I wasn't going to say something very nice? "And thank ya, sir, for your cordial, professional handlin of this situation." And then Jou was pulling me away, leaving the bouncer to mull over whether he'd just been insulted or not. As soon as we were outside, I ripped my hand out of Jou's and stumbled towards the pay phone.

"What?" Jou asked, keeping up with me easily. "No thank you?"

"I can take care of myself," I huffed, trying to walk straight. "I'm not a little girl who needs protection all of the time."

"Obviously," Jou let out a laugh. "Ya almost got arrested for assault!"

I ignored him and kept walking.

"And," He said, suddenly stepping in front of me so I had to stop walking and look at him. "I saved your butt. You should be grateful." He tilted his head to the side and studied me. "Are you drunk?"

"No, I'm not." But all the slurring in the three words said something else. "I'm fine. I just want to go home…I had a lousy night…and it's not even eleven."

Jou grinned.  
"Dat's the spirit!"

I gritted my teeth and walked around him, finally making it to the pay phone. I reached into my pockets: no change.  
I sighed, and everything seemed to rush and hit me at once. My own pity party, the fight in the bar, and all the drinks I had consumed in the past two hours. My heat hurt, my arm was bruised, my vision was blurry, I was thirsty, and now I was stuck. And, on top of it all, Jou had had to save me--again. I really was useless.

I put my hands over my eyes and took in a deep breath to steady myself.  
_Don't cry,_ I told myself sternly. _You can't cry. Swallow and push it down. You can't afford to lose it—especially in front of Jou._

But it wasn't working. Nothing seemed to be working tonight.

"Hey…" Jou sounded surprised. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me what's wrong."

"No," I sniffed. I hated the way my voice sounded. So weak. "Go away." I shook my head, trying to keep it together.

Too late.  
I was crying. I was so angry at myself for it, but now I couldn't stop. I bit my lip. The only time I ever allowed myself be this weak was when I was home. Alone. Doors locked. I never, ever broke down in public. Doing so made me pathetic and weak, I knew it did. I especially never broke down in front of Jounouchi.

Until now.

"Mai?" Jou's voice was amazingly soft—a big contrast to his usual loudness. "It's okay…don' cry."

"I don't know what to do…" I finally admitted to him.

"We'll figure it out together," He assured me. He wasn't touching me, but his voice was real close. "I'm right here, an I always will be...come on…"

Later, it would take me a minute to remember exactly how it happened. Whether I had turned and moved forward first, or he. I defiantly knew that we hadn't met halfway. It was too small a distance to fight about. But there I was, clinging to him as he stroked my hair, one arm tightly around my back as he held my shaking form. Maybe it didn't matter so much whether he took the step or I.

All I knew was that he was there.

* * *

Please review? (And, as I said before, if you want to know what I said in the beginning A/N, just ask. ^-^)


	7. Things Change

Hey, everyone! *waves* Having a good day?  
I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

KxJ

* * *

_Things Change_

* * *

"I want ya ta kiss me."

Seto almost drove his expensive black convertible off the road when he heard those words suddenly come out of my mouth. I couldn't remember what had made me say them, and I also didn't mind that I had--said them, I mean. I _wanted_ to say them—I had wanted to say many things to him for quite some time now, but I couldn't bring myself to say the three words I wanted, so I settled with what I had said.

Seto quickly pulled onto the shoulder of the road, and he pinned me with a look from his icy-blue eyes. He looked like he didn't know what he wanted to do or say to me—which was a change. Usually Seto Kaiba was full of answers—because he knew everything, and he was so rich and famous and yadda, yadda. Seto looked down to the lips that had just told him they wanted to be kissed.

I shifted in my seat, digging my fingers into the leather. The weight of what I had just said finally fell onto my shoulders, and my stomach started to twist—not a good feeling. But I still couldn't make myself regret saying it. I quickly pulled a deep breath into my lungs, preparing to repeat the statement. It was definitely more difficult the second time. It was like I had been knocked down by a punch, and I had staggered back to my feet, only able to say, 'Thank you, sir. May I have another?'

"I want ya ta kiss me—"

"I heard you the first time, mutt," He snapped, finally looking away from me. "I just—" He looked back to me and his words caught in his throat. He bit his lip, and suddenly the fierce Seto Kaiba I knew became so vulnerable looking. I could clearly tell that he didn't know what to respond with. "Just…_why_?" he suddenly asked incredulously. I could only shrug; still not able to say the simple words I wanted to. Sure, I could say 'I want you to kiss me', but I couldn't say three easy words. I was such an idiot.

"Well…" I managed to say. "Do ya want ta kiss me?"

"No," The answer was quick and sharp. It flew out of his mouth and it my heart. But it was weird, the second he said it, his face changed—like he regretted saying it.

"How about this," I suggested, getting ready to rephrase the question. "Will ya ever want ta kiss me?"

"I don't…" He looked at me again, then quickly away. "I didn't think I ever would…"

"But?" I asked.

He didn't answer. He only tapped his finger on the steering wheel, obviously very deep in thought. He suddenly let out a loud laugh and, with a hint of a smile, he said:  
"Well, Jounouchi…things change."

"Things…change?" I frowned. Seto had never used my name before. It was usually 'mutt'…

He looked at me and a smile tugged harder on the edge of his lips—another amazing sight to see.  
"So, can I change my answer?"

"Huh?"

He turned in his seat so he was facing me, and he looked at me seriously.  
"Your question. Is it too late to change my answer?" He asked. Seto? _Change his answer_? Seto Kaiba _never_ changed his answers. They were always strong and firm, unmoving. Until now.

"No, buh—"

"Good," He said over me, leaning over and bringing my face up to meet his.

* * *

Please review?


	8. Marik's Evil Council of Doom! 3

This is from the "Marik's Evil Council" series on You-Tube. Off of the last bit in the third one.  
It was so funny, I couldn't let it slid by without telling you guys! XD

"Marik's Evil Council of Doom" belongs to and was made by LittleKuriboh (Aka - CardGamesFTW. He also created "Yu-Gi-Oh! Abridged Series")  
I do not own it or Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

_Marik's Evil Council of Doom! 3_

* * *

"Frig!" Marik yelled as he glared at Dartz henchmen. "Who let all these nerds in here?!"

Bakura folded his arms and rolled his eyes.  
"Well it _is_ an anime convention."

"What the f*gasp* do you guys want?" Marik demanded.

"We're 'ere to deliva a message from our masta." Valon said in his think Australian accent.

"Yes, apparently we have to..." Raphael looked a bit uncomfortable. "…do you."

Marik blinked.  
"_Do me_?!?" He yelled.

"Yeah, it's...kinda weird." Raphael, shrugged.

Marik gritted his teeth and yelled at them.  
"It's also never gonna happen because _I'm not gay_--!"

_**"HA HA HA HA HA!!"**_ Bakura's laugh cut right over Marik's words, and he looked at Bakura.

"_What_? What's so funny?" He demanded.

"Come on Marik," Bakura said with a slight shrug. "We all know."

Marik blinked, confused.  
"Know what?"

"Uh-huh huh huh," Rex laughed his deep, stoner-like chuckle. "Yeah, we _know_."

Weevil's high pitched voice joined in.  
"Yeah, heuh, we _know_."

"I defiantly know!" Pegasus sang.

"Know what?!" Marik demanded out of all of them. "_What the hell does everybody know_?!"

"Marik, I believe it's time you came out of the closet," Bakura smirked.

Marik's jaw fell a bit, and he quickly regained his composure.  
"Oh, what? Just because a guy likes to dress effeminately and hang around with another extremely attractive man and read yaoi and flaunt his gorgeous abs and stroke a phallic symbol suggestively in every other scene—that automatically makes him gay?!" He yelled.

"...Kinda." Bakura said with a nod.

"Yeah, kinda!" Zork agreed.

"Yup." Rebecca's evil bear said.

"_Agh_!" Marik gritted his teeth. "You're all pricks!"

Bakura blinked in realiztion.  
"Well then...no _wonder_ you like us all so much."

"_**AAAAAAGHH**_!" Marik screamed in frustraion. "I am 100% straight! _Honestly_!" It was silent for a second, then—

"So…" Valon said. "Can we do you now—?"

"GET OUT OF MY HOTEL ROOM!" Marik screamed at them.

* * *

- If you want to know what phallic symbol means, I suggest you look it up on Google. XD  
(Just be warned that it is bad. Not sutible for kids under 13! Of course, once I've said that, I know every kid under 13 will go look it up. "Now that I have said it, it must be canon!")

Please review?


	9. If Eyes Could Speak

__

Okay, this is just a song I found, but I think it is a song Yami would write when he's trying to tell Yuugi that he loves him. I don't know who sings it, but I know it's called "If Eyes Could Speak" (hence the name of this chapter XD)

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

YYxY

* * *

If Eyes Could Speak

_

* * *

  
_

Standing close to me,  
Close enough to reach,  
Perfect time to tell him…

But I can't even put the words together,  
Beveling eyes getting in my disguise.

Can't you see me hiding?  
What am I afraid of a finding?  
I know what I'm thinking,  
But the words won't come out.

If eyes could speak,  
One look would say everything.

About the way you smile,  
The way you laugh,  
The way you dress,  
The way your beauty leaves me breathless.

If eyes could speak.

Here we go again trying to pretend,  
My hand is steady,  
The way he looks tonight isn't helping,  
Vision's getting blur.

Gotta calm my nerves,  
It's now or never,  
There's only one way to the answer.

I know what I want to tell him,  
But the words won't come out.

If eyes could speak,  
One look would say everything.

About the way you smile,  
The way you laugh,  
The way you dress,  
The way your beauty leaves me breathless.

If eyes could speak.

Maybe I can finally get it right,  
Finally get the nerve to speak my mind,  
And tell you the things I can't say.

Baby, I would look into your eyes,  
And maybe you will finally realize,  
Words are just words anyway!

If eyes could speak,  
One look would say everything.

About the way you smile,  
The way you laugh,  
The way you dress,  
The way your beauty leaves me breathless.

If eyes could speak.  
Oh, If eyes could speak...

I wouldn't have to talk.

* * *

Please review?


	10. Summer

Adapted from the Manga "Fruits Basket" (Which is an amazing read, by the way!) Not much to say here...It pretty much explains itself. ^-^  
I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Fruits Basket.

JxM  
DxA  
YYxY

* * *

_Summer_

* * *

"Yaaaaa…" Anzu yawned as she raised her arms over her head, stretching out her whole body. "I can't believe this. It's finally summer break, and we haven't done anything together!" She slumped back on the couch and her blue eyes stared at her friends expectantly.

"Everyone's just so busy," Yuugi commented as he folded one of his shirts and placed it in a stack of clothes. He smiled at her brightly. "With Jou getting pretty serious about Mai, and you starting something with Duke, we haven't had anytime together."

"That's true," Anzu sighed. "Speaking of the idiot…" She looked around the room. "Where's Jou? It's noon! I swear if he's still asleep—"

"Jounouchi left early this morning, it seems," Yami replied curtly. "Another date wit Mai, I'm willing to bet." He reached for the remote control to the T.V. at the same time Yuugi reached over to pick up a shirt. It was just a slight brush, nothing to freak out about, but as Yuugi's hand touched the top of Yami's, they both turned dark red. They jerked their hands away quickly.

"I'm so sorry!" Yuugi yelled, holding the shirt tightly to his chest, looking dizzy. He averted Yami's face at all cost.

"D-don't worry about it!" Yami yelled back, turning faintly pink as the very hand that Yuugi had touched clenched into a fist. Anzu blinked and watched in disbelief as her two fiends made complete fools of themselves over a brush of skin. "Hand that over," Yami went on. "I'll help you."

"What? _Oh_! Er…"

"Just hand it over!"

"Um, okay…t-thank you…"

"…" Anzu quickly pasted a smile on her face and stood up. "_Riiight_," She said suddenly. "I, uh, I had something to do today. Something that I just now remembered that requires that I leave right this minute. Oh, what a shame!"

"_What_?!" Yuugi's eye's flitted from Anzu to Yami and back. "You're leaving?"

"Yup," Anzu waved. "So very sorry. I'll be back later!" She quickly ran out the door, unable to get out of the house fast enough.

'_Oh, my god!'_ She thought. _'It's so suffocating! It's suffocating when I'm around those two! Is this what it's like to be a child in the middle of their mother and her knew boyfriend? That atmosphere where everybody knows except the two clueless people involved? God, it's so suffocating!'_ She stopped walking to catch her breath. "I don't care if it looks like I just ran away," she muttered. "I'd rather be alone than around those two anymore…I have just got to find a way to get them together!"

* * *

The silence that now held the house in it's grasp was long--impossibly long. Usually Yuugi would have said something by now.  
Yami bit his lip and stared at the T.V., not even paying attention to what was on. He just needed something—anything—to distract him from the boy sitting by him.

'_If silence had a weight,' _Yami thought quickly. _'This silence would be equal to the weight of the world.'_

"Um…" Yami shifted his gaze to see Yuugi wringing his hands. "D-do you want something to eat or drink?"

"No."

"Ah…okay," Yuugi turned his gaze back to the floor, and Yami turned back to the T.V.

"…You want to go somewhere?" Yami suddenly asked, keeping his eyes on the moving picture.

"Yes!" Yuugi slammed his hands down on the coffee table and halfway stood. Yami jumped a bit by the sudden outburst and he stared at Yuugi.

"Is there a specific place you want to go?"

Yuugi's face fell slightly, and he slumped back down.  
'Uh…let's see…" He bit his lip.

"Well," Yami sighed. "if you can't decide…" He laid his head down on the coffee table and covered his face with his arm. "I'm just going to sleep."

"I-I'll decide!" Yuugi insisted. "I'll decide right now! Uh…_eggs_!" He suddenly yelled. "We're out of eggs!"

Yami turned his head to the side and tried to keep the disappointment out of his voice.  
"But that's just an errand…" He muttered before he raised his head and stood up. "Okay, let's go."

"Okay," Yuugi stood as well.

"If you think of somewhere else you want to go on the way, just let me know," Yami said as he reached for the door knob.

"…Just being able to go somewhere with you makes me very happy," Yami turned and saw Yuugi looking at the ground with a smile. His normally flawless, pale face was tainted with a pink hue.

Without warning, Yami suddenly turned around and slammed his head into the door.

"Y-Yami?!" Yuugi yelled, panicking. "Are you okay?!"

"It's nothing…" Yami managed to say, hiding his red face. _'What about you?!'_ He thought. _'Is it really all right for you to be so damn _cute_?! God, am I a pervert for thinking that? Am I nothing but an old pervert? Am I a perverted old man?!'_

"Let's go," Yami said, and he opened the door to let Yuugi and himself out into the sunlight.

* * *

What do you think? Is Yami really a perverted old man? XD  
Please review?


	11. Winter Games

So here I am, up at ungodly hours of the night. I thought, 'Since I'm up, I might as well update.' So here we are. This one came to me whilest I was reading a book. Hurray for me being such a geek! XD

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

YYxY

* * *

_Winter Games_

* * *

Yami and I skied hard and fast, following our guide, Miho, in a line down the steep slope of the mountain. The cold air whipping my face, my breaths become so ragged and raspy, the soreness in my legs…It was great. It was the best experience of my life. We had decided to wait until two to eat, that way we could skip the lunch rush. My stomach wasn't just growling, it was roaring.

When we all got our food and sat down, we started gulping our food down, eager to get back on the snow. It wasn't until I heard a loud slurping noise that I looked up at Yami. He had gotten a small, and now he was trying to get the last of soda out of an empty cup. His ruby eyes found my amethyst, and I shot him a smirk, casually sipping from my medium soda.

"Oh, yeah?" He asked, then quickly plopped his straw in my cup. I started to open my mouth in protest, but he was drinking all my soda, so I quickly started chugging as well. We were completely into our race, and we both leaned forward so we were forehead to forehead. We sucked my drink dry in five seconds flat.

"Thanks," Yami said, amused. His ruby eyes flicked up to me again, and he didn't move away. I immediately turned pink and ducked under the table, pretending to tighten my boots. As I sat up, I slammed the my head on the underside of the table and fell off my chair.

"One wipeout for Yuugi!" Miho cheered with a grin, helping me to my feet. "Come on, let's get back out there!"

My legs were shaky for the next few runs. Probably from all the skiing. Yeah, that was it.  
Just before five o' clock, racing down so we could get one more run in, I was between Miho and Yami. We were coming down our favorite trail, Revenge. It was the time of day where the shadows could really mess you up, but I was easily keeping up with Miho, feeling good and free. She skidded to a stop, and so did I. She smiled at me.

"You're really improving at this—" She stopped talking and looked back at the mountain. I turned just in time to see Yami's jacket smash me in the face. When we finally stopped tumbling and everything went still, the only thing I felt at first was the shock of the cold snow on my neck. Then I realized there was a heavy weight on top of me, and something soft right against my cheek. It was Yami's cheek.

"Hey," I said softly. I heard his groan right by my ear, and he shifted.

"Hi," he replied. "Are you okay, Yuugi?"

"Oh, I don't know," I smiled. "I'm looking at the clouds. Maybe I'm dead." Yami lifted his head so he could look at my face. Bits of snow clung to him. "Nice stop," I told him sarcastically.

"Did you like it?" He smirked. "I've been practicing that move all week, just for you. Impressed?"

"Hmm, very," I matched his smirk. "You swept me right off of my feet." Yami didn't say anything, he only studied my face with his breathtaking ruby eyes. I could've sworn he'd lowered his head toward mine, but luckily Miho came over to us and helped him off of me. We then got caught up finding our skis and poles and assured Miho we didn't have any broken bones. The we finished skiing down the mountain. The sun was getting low and everything looked glazed.

"Al right," Miho smiled. "Let's call it a day." I held my skis in my hand and smiled back at her. As we were walking, I bumped my shoulder into Yami, and he stumbled and fell.

"Okay, you asked for it," He yelled from the ground. I dropped my skis and almost got away before he attacked me, shoving a handful of snow into my face.

It was freezing.  
It was great.

It was only the beginning.

* * *

Please review?


	12. Winter Games 2

Hey, this is just a sequel to the previous chapter ("Winter Games"). Maybe I should just turn this into a story? XD  
I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

YYxY

* * *

_Winter Games 2_

* * *

I watched from behind my book as Yami and Grandpa played pool. Well, actually, I was watching Yami. He was so good at everything—especially games. Pool was no exception. Yami's muscles flexed under his skin, and I almost couldn't breathe when he bent over to hit the white ball with his stick. My eyes drifted, and I caught myself, quickly looking at my grandfather's face. It was hard for me to wipe the smile off of my face.

"So, are you two enjoying ski school?" Grandpa asked, sinking a solid ball into the pocket. I shrugged, my eyes were busy watching Yami again.

"Yeah, it's fun," Yami said, and he suddenly looked up and caught my gaze. "Right, Yuugi?" He smiled. No, more than a smile, a smirk. A taunt. A tease. A sexy smirk that made me almost turn red. Almost. What was even more amazing was that the smile—or smirk—was jut for me. Like he knew me, like he could see what I was thinking (uh oh). Like he…like he _liked_ me. Me.

I kept looking at his lips. I couldn't help my self. I wanted to kiss him. I wanted to kiss him so much. But I shouldn't—and I couldn't. So I wouldn't. It would be wrong.

So why couldn't I stop thinking about us kissing?

"Phew," Grandpa sighed and sank down into a chair. "You beat me. Again."

"Surprise, surprise," I muttered. Yami leaned on the pool table, shooting me that smirk again—only this time he injected more challenge into it.

"Who's next?" He asked, smirk still in place, and his eyes still on me. I immediately stood up and dropped my book onto the coffee table. He was challenging me. I don't back down from challenges. Ever. And Yami knew that. I had the feeling that he was counting on it.

I had never played pool before. I couldn't believe that I could hit the cue ball, never mind actually hitting other balls with it. I especially felt really happy when I noticed that Yami was watching me. I mean, there I was, in my sweatpants, black long sleeve shirt, and slightly messed up hair—so far from pretty. But yet I didn't feel embarrassed. I felt hot—sexy even. And I liked feeling that way. Not just sexy, though, I felt powerful.

And I guess I was, because I won.

I was more surprised than anyone. I had never played pool before, and I was a total klutz. Also, Yami had been a bit distracted—and I think it was me who was distracting him. Nothing was as exciting as that.

"Yes!" I shouted, pumping my fists into the air. I wasn't even trying to hold down my smile anymore. Yami blinked (obviously trying to figure out how he lost) before he settled with a smile.

"Now what?" He wondered. I let my shoulder rise and fall. I had so much adrenaline rushing through me that I could have done a triathlon—and won. I headed back to the couch to sit down and calm myself, but I could feel his gaze on me, which made me not so calm. Grandpa stood up to rearrange the logs in the fireplace. It was a small pathetic fire.

"We need more logs…" Grandpa mused to himself.

"I'll get it," Yami and I both volunteered.

"Why don't you both go, then?" Grandpa smiled. "That way you get a lot of logs—so we don't run out anytime soon."

"No problem," I stood up. Without a word, Yami and I stepped into our boots and pulled on our jackets, earmuffs, and mittens. He opened the front door, and we ventured out into the cold. And when I say cold, I mean freeze-your-ass-off cold. It's only been a minute, and I was already shivering. We both breathed steam. We walked around the house, past the car, and saw that the pile of logs was gone.

"Hmm…" Yami sighed. I cracked up. Somehow it was just really funny. That quiet 'hmm' with his hands in his pockets. Maybe I was actually laughing because I was so tense, who knew? What mattered was that I was so hysterical, I could barely stand. Yami looked surprised at first, then he started to chuckle as well, and then it built up to a ringing, strong laugh—different from my own peals of bell like laughter. I pretended to wipe a tear from my eye, and we smiled at each other.

"Let's go this way, then," Yami said, still shaking with laughter—or cold. Maybe I was just over thinking things. Maybe he was actually laughing at me, not with me. He placed his arm around my back and slightly pushed me forward. My skin suddenly got hot. I was hot and cold at the same time. I was shivering, freezing, melting, cold, hot. We passed by the car and front door again, and there it was, our pile of logs. Yami kept his arm around me as he turned to face me. His face was so close. I could feel his warm breath on my face.

"So, Yuugi…"

"Yeah?"

"What if…"

I raised my eyebrow.  
"What if what?"

He was silent. He studied my face with his intense ruby gaze. I lightly bit my lip.  
"What would you do if I kissed you?"

For once in my life, I was speechless.

"You and me…" His hand came up towards my face, then stopped. He blinked, and his hand made contact. He was touching my cheek. I couldn't believe this. "What if…what if we just…just…"

"We can't," I told him as softly as I could. I gently took his hand and pulled it away from my face. It hurt. Not pulling his hand from his face, but refusing him. It hurt so much. It's hard to wait around for something that you know might never happen, but it's even harder to give it up, especially when it's everything you ever wanted. He was all I ever wanted. I waited my whole life for someone like him. But I had to let go. "We can't," I repeated. His eyes looked unbelievably sad. "You're dating Anzu. You're dating my best friend. We can't—I can't do this to her. She doesn't deserve that." She didn't even know that I loved Yami. When she confessed her feelings for him to me, all I could do was swallow hard, and smile for her. I couldn't hurt her—no matter how much it hurt to turn away from Yami.

"Do you want to?" Yami asked quietly.

"Do you?" I countered.

"I really do," He moved closer to me. His fingers played with a strand of my golden bangs. "Do you?" He repeated.

"I…" I wasn't shivering from the cold now. "I…I do. But…"

"Yeah."

'_I should stop this,' _I thought. God, his eyes were so beautiful. My gaze drifted to his mouth. "But…we shouldn't," I whispered.

"I know but…I…"

_Don't._

"Yuugi, I…"

_Please don't._

"I really…"

_If you do, my heart will shatter._

"I really think that I love you." He bit his lip. "You want to…and I really, really want to…"

_So do I. I really, really do, too._

"So why can't we just…"

_Yeah…why can't we just…_

"But if we do…" I took in a shaky breath. "If we kiss…"

"I'm willing to take the chance with you."

Then his face got closer, and escape was impossible—not that I couldn't get away, I could have if I wanted to. If I wanted to. I knew it was wrong, and I knew we shouldn't do it, but that didn't stop my head from tilting upward. That didn't stop my heart from speeding up, or my breath from hitching. I couldn't believe this. What in the world was happening? What do I do if Anzu found out? She would be so upset, and it would've been my entire fault—mine, her supposed best friend. I felt like a sack of shit, but even that didn't stop me from wrapping my arms around Yami's back.

It's so hard to tell your mind not to want something that your heart does.

His face descended on mine, and our lips found each other in a heated embrace. Then, my world went black as my eyes slide shut.

* * *

Please review?


	13. Choices

Here's a new chapter! Hurray! XD I hope you like it, because I will _NEVER_ write another YuugiXanzu fic again. _EVER_. I only did this because a reader requested it. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

YxA

* * *

_Choices_

* * *

Anzu sat on the foot of the bed and watched as her boyfriend paced the length of the apartment's bedroom room, turned, and paced the length again. He was biting his lip, which was something he did when he was in deep thought.

"Yuugi…" She sighed when he didn't answer. She tried again. "Yuugi, do you really think we'd be able to handle it?"

Yuugi stopped pacing, and after a second, he nodded.

"Really? I'm pretty sure we can," She folded her hands in her lap. "Can you think of anyone else—juniors in collage—who would actually do this? Actually keep the baby?"

"Anzu," Yuugi looked at her. "We're getting married."

Anzu rose her eyebrow.  
"Huh? What are you talking about? I'm pregnant."

"Exactly," He nodded enthusiastically. "So we're getting married."

"Why are you getting off the subject?" Anzu asked. "I'm talking about having a baby—a living, breathing, little person."

"That _is_ the subject. You have a baby, you get married."

"But, Yuugi, I told you that I never want to get married."

"Why not?"

"Because marriage leads to divorce! I can't go through that."

"That doesn't make any sense," Yuugi muttered.

Anzu stood up and crossed her arms.  
"See?! Just talking about marriage is leading us into a fight! The next step is credit cards, mortgages, and endless petty squabbles! Like Atem and Mana."

"So now we're like Atem and Mana?"

"Anyone," Anzu threw her hands up. "Marriage is such an anti-social act. No one survives!" Anzu sank back down on the bed, tears forming on the edge of her eyes. Her hormonal swings were really starting to throw her off. "How can I be pregnant?"

"Well, you see," Yuugi tilted his head. "Remember when we had sex? Well, my sp—"

"I didn't mean it like that!" Anzu threw a pillow at him. Yuugi caught the pillow and grinned at her. She smiled a bit, and pulled her legs up onto the bed. She sniffed.

"Hey…" Yuugi said in a high voice as he kneeled in front of her and moved the pillow so it was like it was talking to her. "Why are you so sad?" Anzu pulled the pillow away from her childish boyfriend with a giggle. Yuugi sat down on the bed and pulled her onto his lap. He nuzzled her neck. "Anzu," He said—in his normal voice. "If we're not sure enough of ourselves to get married, how can we have a kid?"

Anzu pushed his face away from her neck and she scooted off of him.  
"You don't want it do you?"

"Of course I do!" Yuugi nodded. "I think you'd look great pregnant! Everybody will see you and say, 'She's taken'."

"Taken?"

"I mean…uh, mine."

"_Yours_?"

"Did I say mine? No, what kind of sexist guy do you think I am? I meant, uh, everybody will see that we love each other."

Anzu flashed him a grin and he visibly relaxed. She leaned against him.  
"This is so crazy, isn't it?"

"Yeah…" Yuugi sighed. "What did your mom say?"

"Mom practiced her creative listening, and she said she'd 'understand' no matter what choise we made."

"My grandpa pretty much said the same thing," Yuugi replied. They sat in silence for a minute.

"It'll live with us for eighteen years, you know," Anzu commented.

"It's not going to just eat pizza for dinner."

"We don't have to keep it."

"I know."

"I wonder what it will look like…"

'"It'll have you're hair."

Anzu smiled.  
"As long as it has your eyes."

"Anzu…how did—"

"I was careful. I don't know what happened…I never forgot it."

"Maybe no barrier on earth can stand up against the army of my sperm?" Yuugi teased. Anzu smacked his arm and laughed.

"Oh, yeah. That _must_ be it," She grinned. "My poor womb never stood a chance."

"That's right."

Anzu stood up and looked at Yuugi.  
"So?"

"Yeah."

"We're keeping it?"

"Yup." He replied. Anzu grabbed Yuugi in a tight hug. "We're going to have a baby," Yuugi said.

Anzu let Yuugi go.  
"And _not_ get married," She said before she ran out of the room.

Yuugi blinked.  
"Hey…wait a minute." He got off the bed and ran after her, whining. "Anzuuuu!"

* * *

I am _NEVER_ doing that again. DX  
Please review?


	14. Remembering Yuugi

Jump on the angst train! Woot-woo! ^-^ Did you all really think that I would just keep everything all fluffy? XD Okay, this one is a bit fluffy, but the main idea of it is angst. I had to write something to get the gross image of YxA out of my brain. *shudders* (Sorry to all of you who support that pairing...) I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

YYxY

* * *

_Remembering Yuugi~_

* * *

The sun was at its lowest point in the sky as the train sped across the bridge. Vivid oranges and reds that could take your breath away and then give it back in a sudden sweep spanned across the sky in a seamless beauty. Where the last light of the sun hit them, the clouds turned pink—like big, soft bundles of cotton candy. The water reflected this amazing sight, sending all the colors on a collision course, and where they hit was a light spark of purple. Yuuki Atemu stared at it, her pink shell lips slightly parted. She pressed her face to the glass, trying to get a better look.

"Hey, Yuuki," Yami said softly, looking to his six year-old daughter as she tried to take in the big picture in just one look.

"Huh?" She peeled her rounded features from the window and looked up at her father.

"Do you want to hear about you're mommy?" He tilted his head.

"Yeah."

"All right, then," Yami reached over and picked up his daughter and placed her on the seat next to him. He tucked her shoulder-length blonde hair—ends tipped with a natural crimson—behind her ear. She folded her hands in her lap and looked up at Yami with the same calmness her mother had once had. "Let's see," Yami muttered, looking back out the window. "You're mother…was a crybaby." He smiled to himself and looked to Yuuki again. "When we first met, your mom was weak and not sure of many things. He would often stand still at the foot of the hill that our school was on. Guess what he said on the foot of that hill?"

"I don't know, daddy."

Yami smiled. "Mommy would close his eyes and say, 'Ginger pork'," Yami laughed at his daughter's expression. "That was mommy's habit. He would say something he wanted to eat out loud to gather is courage. His mother was busy at the time, and she never had the time to make him a lunch. She could have if she tried, but your mommy always told her not to." Yami clenched his fist. "That was just what mommy was like. He never wanted anyone to spend extra time on things he could do himself. Then…"

Yami trailed off and stared at nothing in particular. He looked back to Yuuki and laughed lightly and scratched his head.  
"Ah…and then…" Yuuki blinked up at her father. "And then…mommy was…" Yami took in a deep, shuddering breath, and a stream of hot, fresh tears started falling down his face. He barely felt them as they fell onto his clenched hand. He tried to breathe, but it felt like everything was closing in on him.

"And then…Yuugi…h-he..." Suddenly, Yami could see him. All of him.

Yuugi tilting his head and smiling. Yuugi on the floor crying. Yuugi trying an failing, only to try again and succeed. Yuugi in the kitchen making dinner. "Y…Yuugi…" The way he turned red when he told Yami he loved him. The way he'd felt when Yami kissed him. Yuugi's warm body next to his as they went to sleep. Yuugi's arms around his waist in a tight, never ending hug. "Yuugi…" His limp form as Yami saw him on the hospital bed. Yami's sadness and hurt when he felt Yuugi's cold hand that held a silver ring on his ring finger. The distant sounds of Yuuki's sobs as the doctors cleaned her up and covered Yuugi's still beautiful face.

Yami covered his face with his hands, and there was a sudden light touch on his shoulder. He looked up and saw his daughter staring up at him; one hand to her mouth as tears fell over the edge of her eyes as well.

"D-daddy…"

Yami stared at her, and he laughed.  
"Why are you crying, too?" He held her face and wiped her tears away. "I'm sorry, I was remembering your mommy." He shuffled his hand through her hair and pushed her bangs from her face. He wiped his cheek on his sleeve. "Yuuki. I've been a pretty bad daddy the past few years. After mommy died I…I thought I would die, too. I'm sorry, Yuuki. Were you lonely?"

Yuuki sniffed loudly and offered her father a small nod.

"I see…" Yami sniffed, too. "But I'll…I'll do my best from now on, because I want to see you grow up and become the wonderful girl I know you'll be. Because I want to be with you."

"I want to be with you, too, daddy," Yuuki said, clenching her small hands to her chest. "Daddy?"

"Hm?"

"Does…does that mean it's all right…to not hold it in anymore? Grandma once told me…that the places I should cry are in the bathroom…and in daddy's arms."

"Yeah…" Yami felt new tears starting to form. "Yeah. You can cry anywhere and anytime you'd like."  
Yuuki crawled over the seat and sat in his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and soon, she started to sob. Yami hesitated only for a moment before he wrapped his arms around his daughters shaking body.

"I'm sorry…" He said, holding her close. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Yuuki cried on her father's shoulder, blubbering out incoherent words. For a minute, they sat like that as the train rattled around them. Soon, Yuuki's sobs became cries, which became sniffs, and she finally settled into a round of hiccups.

"All right, let's keep going." He took another breath, but kept Yuuki in his arms. "Mommy wanted to do theater at the time. Do you know what theater is…?"

_Yuugi…  
I finally found it.  
Something only I can protect.  
Something that needs me as much as I need it.  
The precious thing only I can protect._

_Yuugi…  
You knew…_

_It was here…the whole time.  
Our precious daughter._

_Yuuki._

_

* * *

_Please review?


	15. Arm Wrestle

Wow, I haven;t really updated a whole lot lately, have I? I'm sorry.  
I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Slight YYxY

* * *

_Arm Wrestle_

* * *

"I don't know, Seto. I think Yami might be out of your league."

Seto Kaiba's eyebrow twitched when he heard his father say that. He sat down, placed his elbow on the table, and pined me with a taunting look.  
"Well, let's find out. What do you say, Yami? Think you can win?"

"Knock it off, _Seto_," Yuugi hissed, his amethyst orbs looking down at him scornfully. Kaiba ignored him.

"Great idea, son!" Mr. Kaiba said as he turned to my father. "I'll bet you a round of golf. My boy against yours. What you say? You like golf, right?"

"I love golf," My father lied to his boss. "Go ahead, Yami."

"Fine," I sat across from Kaiba and placed my elbow next to his. _What a waste of time._ I saw Yuugi move forward and bite his lip out of the corner of my eye. A crowd quickly gathered around our table. Kaiba grabbed my hand, and I let him squeeze without fighting back. The right corner of his mouth twisted up into a smirk.

"This won't take long," He announced to everybody. His friends chuckled stupidly. _Show off._

"On my count," Mr. Kaiba said. "Start on 'three'." Kaiba opened his hand and regripped. This time I squeezed before he did. He blinked. _Take that._

"One," Mr. Kaiba said. "Two."

"Th—"

Kaiba didn't wait for his father to finish the word. I didn't think he would. I was ready for it.  
When he pushed, my forearm hardened into a steel pillar. Kaiba frowned when my arm didn't move. He took a deep breath and pushed harder. I carefully pushed back, testing how strong he really was. Kaiba's friends yelled at him to put me away. Kaiba glanced up at his father. _What a wimp. I kept my gaze on him._

His arm was shaking. Kaiba was breathing harder. His forehead shined with sweat. I could smell the pizza he ate, the beer he drank, and the Tic Tac's he'd used to cover them up. I permitted myself to smirk at him.

"Looks like we have a draw," Mr. Kaiba said, completely astonished.

"No. We. _Don't_!" Kaiba snapped.

"Want to quit?" I teased Kaiba.

"Shut up."

"Do it, Yami!" Yuugi yelled. I was suddenly hyperaware of him. He was standing right behind me. Rooting for me. _Me_. I felt my arm flex. "Go, Yami!" Yuugi cheered happily. Staring dead into Kaiba's eyes, I powered his arm backwards. I could see how this was going to end. I could take him down smoothly. _Easily_. But then I made the mistake of glancing at my father.

He shook his head. Just a bit. From side to side.

I closed my eyes, and I let the enemy win.

* * *

Please review?


	16. Yuugi's Rant

H-hey! *tries not to laugh* Uh, so--pfft! Er, I saw this picture and I--*tries to stop giggling* Well, you'll see! (I wonder if this crosses some kind of line...)  
I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

*tries really hard to stop laughing*

* * *

_Yuugi's Rant_

* * *

_Hey_!

I have a penis!  
Some of you seem to forget that it exists at all until it comes time for someone to fondle me!

_Well, stop it!_  
It exists, and not just so Yami or Anzu can cop a feel on me!

I am a _man_, damn it!  
Not the most impressive, I know, but still!!

I gawk at hotties!  
I watch porn!  
And I spend quality time with my little friend!

With that in mind, kindly stop turning me into a eight year old girl with no sexual knowledge or capacity to be anything  
but a sugar-coated Pretty Princess until somebody makes me their jizz dumpster!!

It's not cool, and it's _not_ funny!

Seriously, stop!

* * *

Stupid right? *breaks out in snorts* Man, I wish you could see the picture!! XDDD  
Please review?


	17. Camcorder

Yeah! Another update! (I also updated "Curse of a Pharaoh's Kiss"!!) I'M ON A ROLL!!  
I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

AxY

* * *

_Camcorder_

* * *

"C'mon, Yuugi! Get the video recorder away from me!"

"Just a couple more questions, Atem! _Pleaaase_?"

Atem sighed and gave his Aibou a fleeting look.  
"Fine. But only two more," He slumped back in his chair and watched the dark waves as they reflected the dim light from the moon.

"Why are you so against this?" Yuugi wondered. The side of his face was illuminated by the fire.

"You're asking me questions about the past Yuugi—the _past_!" Atem huffed. "Haven't I told you that the past is history—"

"And the future is a mystery, and today is a gift, that's why the call it the 'present'," Yuugi rolled his eyes as he recited Atem's words. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Look, you know I love things from the past, and guess what? You're a thing from the past."

"Oh, so now I'm a '_thing_'?"

"You know what I mean."

"Fine, whatever," Atem sighed. "I just hate dwelling on the past. I'm not 'Pharaoh Atem' anymore. I'm just Yami. I _want_ to be just Yami."

"Okay, then, 'just Yami'," Yuugi said. "Just two more questions."

"Shoot."

"What did you do for fun?"

Atem was silent as he thought.  
"Well, whenever I had free time, I would take my horse out for a run, or sail on the Nile. Sometimes me and one of my priests would play a game." Yuugi nodded as he fiddled with the recorder so he got a close up of Atem's shadowed face. He zoomed in all the way, then out, trying to find the best angle. He zoomed in again, and he suddenly caught himself. He had been focusing on Atem's eyes again. The two ruby irises seemed to just call to him.

Atem folded his arms and watched Yuugi as he messed with the recorder. A pout settled on his lips. Ever since Yuugi had gotten the damn thing, he'd been off playing with it. Almost twenty-four seven. His hand twitched. If he could just grab it and throw it into the ocean…then Yuugi would spend more time with him again. Atem reeled in his urge. He wouldn't do it. Yuugi loved that recorder and Yuugi would be heart broken if something happened to it. Atem would never hurt his Aibou like that. _Never_. Atem looked away from the recorder and his eyes met Yuugi's. Had Yuugi been staring at him this whole time?

Yuugi turned red at being caught, and he looked away—much to Atem's disappointment.  
"So, uh…I think that's all," He bit his lip. There had been one other question he'd wanted to ask Atem, but after making eye contact, he decided it was for the better if he didn't ask it. But of course, once he said that, Atem got suspicious.

"That's it?" Atem asked. "Really?"

"Y-yeah."

"Liar!" Atem was suddenly on his feet and next to Yuugi. He smirked. "Tell the truth."

"No really, that's—" Yuugi was cut off as Atem started to tickle him. He tightened his hold on the recorder so he wouldn't drop it. "Okay, okay!!" Atem backed off and waited. Yuugi looked out to the ocean—trying to gather his courage. He then looked back to Atem. He raised the recorder so it was on Atem.

"Do you love me?"

Atem was silent, but his expression screamed several different things. He raked his hand up his hair and he took in a deep breath. Yuugi swallowed and started to blab.

"Oh. Oh, god. I'm sorry, I just—"

"No, it's okay," Atem gave him a small smile. He looked up at the moon and took another deep breath. "Well…everyday, I wake up and make plans on how I can get this wonderful guy to smile. I try to make him laugh, and when he does I can't help but laugh, too. Often through the day, I think, 'is this real? Am I really allowed to be with him?'. Then you smile again, and I _know_ that it doesn't matter whether it's allowed or not." Atem finally took his eyes off the moon and watched Yuugi. "Then I see you and I…I love you…very much."

Yuugi stared at Atem. Then, before either of them could process anything else, they both leaned closer to each other. Right before Atem's lips touched Yuugi's, Yuugi paused, bit his lip, and then raised his head back up. His lips connected with Atem's, and Yuugi's heart almost exploded through his chest. He could feel Atem's heart, and he carefully brought his hand behind Atem's neck.

While the rest of the world went on—unaware as they ate their dinner, read the paper, or lounged in their living room—Atem and Yuugi leaned forward more, their lips moving in unyielding ways. Soon, the need for air became urgent, and as they both tried to breath, they felt their breaths become one. Atem glided his tongue over Yuugi's bottom lip, and Yuugi's tongue slipped out to meet his. The simple kiss became heated, and Yuugi felt Atem suddenly wrap his arms around his waist, pulling them both closer together. Neither one of them had ever had a feeling like this. The feeling where they didn't want to stop—they just wanted to stay a certain way forever.

Maybe somewhere there was a ripple, a tiny jump, some kind of slight shift in the universe, barely noticeable to some. But they felt it. To them, it was like a string that had been tied around them—the string that had been pulling them closer and closer together—got cut. Suddenly, that need to be together changed into something more. It shifted into a burning want as well. So hot, that I was almost like fire as their lips and tongues danced and clashed together.

And as they kissed, they both knew that the world was still moving. Everything was still the same—still going on, as it always had, all around them. The world hadn't changed. They had.

* * *

Please review??


	18. Fangirls

Yeeeah...This one is just...yeah. Really short, actually. ^-^''  
I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

_Fangirls..._

* * *

"W-what's going on, Atem?! We're surrounded!!"

"They're Fangirls, Mana. Stay behind me."

"What do they want?!"

"From the sound of them, they want my hot Egyptian ass."

"_AAAH_! The squealing! The _squealing_!"

"This is bad."

"_What_?! Are they going to eat us?!"

"No. I just realized that ancient Egypt has no pants. I should've re-thought this outfit."

* * *

Please review?


	19. Aftermath

Sorry for not updating for so long! My computer is DEAD. Seriously. I won't be updating for a while. I had to ride my bike to the library just to post this, AND MAH LEGS ACHE NOW!! DX  
I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Slight YYxY

* * *

_Aftermath_

* * *

_I heard that he had some kind of ancient spirit helping him…_

_What a cheater!_

_Wait, didn't he beat that 'spirit' thing? So…he didn't cheat?_

_Hey. So that cool guy we all thought he was really isn't him?_

_I heard that the 'cool one' left._

_He let it go?_

_What an awful person!_

_Poor Yuugi._

_Poor Yuugi? What about that spirit?!_

_It's all his fault._

More. _More. _Keep blaming me. I want you to just keep making it my fault. Beat the hell out of me. More. Keep me from standing ever again. It was too short. One minute I was dueling him, I was having so much fun. How could I? How could I enjoy something that would only eventually make me miserable? I won. He lost. One minute he was right next to me. I could smell him, and hear his voice. The next minute…gone. Just like that. As he walked through the door, my heart screamed at me.

"_Don't leave me! Please! Don't…Don't go!"_

But I didn't say it. I foolishly believed that he had to go. He didn't. He could have stayed here with me. I let him leave. Now I just sit in my room, a miserable person. I'm forced to face the horrible truth that I caused right in the face.

He's not here.  
He's not here anymore.  
He's not _anywhere _anymore.

Atem.  
He's gone.  
I'll never see him.  
I'll never see him ever again.

So why does the day keep coming?  
Why are people still smiling?

Why does the TV try to tell me tomorrows damn weather?

_Why_?

On the day Atem left, the day he technically died, why didn't the world die with him? I feel like I'm the trash left over from a terrible storm. I am the aftermath of the terror.

It's so lonely and depressing.  
The world is so lonely and depressing.  
I'm sure that's why people search for one another. They need that. They want to need and be needed. They need someone to fulfill that. I think…I think Atem was mine. Atem was that "someone" for me. I…I loved him. But after I had finally, finally, found him…

Where exactly are you, Atem?  
Are you happy with the way things turned out?  
Are you still proud of me?  
Do you even miss me?  
Where can we meet again?  
I want to see you so bad.  
Maybe…maybe I should follow you…

_What's wrong with me_?! Since when do I ever give up? How did I become so...miserable?  
It's probably true. The world probably doesn't need me. But I won't give up. No matter how much I miss you, I will push forward. Because…I want you to still have that proud smile on your face. I want you to open your arms, and tell me, "You did good." If I didn't try to live, you would be so sad, and I can't bear the thought of you being sad. I want you to love me.

And I only need that wish to live.  
That's all I need.

* * *

Please review?


	20. Road Trip

_**HEY EVERYONE! **_**:D**  
Well, as you can see, I'm back! Which means that--_TAH DAH_! My computer's fixed!!  
I don't get it, though! I try to do everything I'm supposed to to fix the damn thing, then Cassie comes over, and does the one thing you _shouldn't_ do, and it suddenly works! DX It's not fair!! Well...that's what I get for following the rules all of the time, I guess... *shrugs* But anyway, she came over, and guess what she did? SHE SLAPPED THE CRAP OUT OF IT!! AND WHAT'S EVEN MORE APPALLING IS THAT IT **_WORKED_**!! (o.o)  
HOLEY SHIT ON AN ALTER! Sheesh...I just really don't understand machines...

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
YYxY

Yuugi's POV

* * *

_Road Trip_

* * *

Yami and I sit  
On opposite sides in the back seat  
Of Duke's Audi Quattro.

Very nice ride.  
Comfy leather seats.  
Critically smooth.

Up front,  
Anzu is sitting so close to Duke  
That they look conjoined at the shoulder.

Yami serves as an unofficial tour guide,  
Narrating the area and listing fast, interesting facts  
About the transforming landscape.

If Duke and Anzu  
Can hear a word of our conversation  
Over Duke's ear-splitting radio,  
They don't acknowledge it.

"My, how did you ever learn so _much_?"  
I ask in a fake southern accent,  
Trying to boost Yami's ego.

He reaches across the seat,  
Takes my hand,  
And says:

"Books, Yuugi Darlin'. _Books_."  
Then he grins  
At _me_.

I expect him  
To give me my hand back.  
But instead,  
His fingers gently lace mine.

Something trembles inside me.  
A flicker.  
Like a dragonflies wings on a breeze.

I fight my initial urge  
To pull away.  
Turn away.  
_Run away._

Run from the foreign sensations  
Now coursing through my veins,  
Making my skin burn where Yami touched it.

But I don't run.  
Don't pull away.  
I let my hand stay there,  
Cradled, in his.

Yami and I suddenly shift  
As Duke swerves to miss a pothole.

"Slow down,"  
Anzu snaps.  
"I don't want to die today."

And I can't help but to think that,  
If I did die today,  
At least I had gotten to experience  
A dragonflies wings.

* * *

Please review???


	21. Pranks

I've had a cold for a few days now. My nose won't stop running! It's a real problem. Where on earth does all this snot even come from?

Jou's POV  
Takes place before he met Yuugi  
I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

_Pranks_

* * *

The best kind of practical joke is one that seems like it was an act of god. That is the first rule to shenanigans. The second rule is that you have to be present to watch the shit go down. What is the point in engineering a brilliant prank if you're not there to enjoy it? The third rule is that you have to make yourself known to your victim, but present yourself as a helpful agent of good. Finally, Never give the same name twice.

My favorite setting for pranks is the park down the street from my house. A super-busy concrete path borders the park. Right where the path makes a sharp turn is a spot that has been polished very smooth by lots of feet and tires. Just where the smooth part of the concrete is, there happens to be a shallow puddle of water, and in the middle of that puddle, there happens to be an invisible layer of motor oil.

How do I know this?  
Because I put it there.

I get a Dixie cup full of water and I bring my pint of motor oil. First, I pour the water around till it's a thin layer, then I carefully dribble oil over it. This and the already smooth path make it the slipperiest surface known to mankind. After my set up is complete, I sit under my favorite, large tree and wait for my prey. It doesn't always work, though. Sometimes they're wearing shoes with good treads. Sometimes they just walk around the puddle. But sometimes, things line up perfectly.

Today I get a fat businessman who's walking toward the puddle super-duper fast, his tummy jiggling with every step. A thick folder is tucked into his chubby hand. He glances at his watch and speeds up. He must be very late for a meeting of some sort.

The last thing he needs is to fall down.

He doesn't even see it coming. As he rounds the corner, his foot slides from under him, and he's splayed flat before he can even yell out. His folder? It goes flying, and suddenly all these papers are whirling around him like a white tornado. He scrambles to his feet and paws at the air, but most of his papers are halfway to the street. He'll never catch them all.

After a minute or two of laughing, I get up and help him grab papers.  
"Oh, _thank you_, young man!" He cries. His face is fire red from exertion, but he manages a smile as I hand him what I've gathered.

"They're probably out of order, mister," I say. I add the "mister" for extra innocence.

"No matter," He takes the papers, and we both chase down the stragglers. Once we get them all together, he smiles at me again. "You're a real peach."

"I like to help people," I beam at him like a cherub who just dosed on ecstasy.

"What's your name?" He wonders.

"Gusty. Gusty Paterson."

He offers me and hand and we shake.  
"Thank you, Gusty Paterson," He coos, then walks away. Feeling really positive about the goodness in people.

The irony is delicious.

* * *

Jou is so badass! XD  
Please review?


	22. Chapter 22

These are just some short snippet story ideas I have. _DO NOT STEAL THEM_. I just wanted to give you a heads up on what to expect. I didn't come up with these! From another author on FF! They just gave me many ideas!

* * *

_Chapter 22_

* * *

**Languages**  
While Yuugi was thrilled to get "anonymous" love notes, he wished—for Yami's sake—that someone would tell him that no one wrote in hieroglyphs anymore.

**xXx**

**Ass Tag (Yes, this is a real drama game)**  
Despite himself, Yuugi yelped—whipping around and shooting the older boy a startled glare. "What?" his slapper whispered with a growing smirk, amused by Yuugi's blush. "You're it! Pass it on!"

Beyond the curtain, the audience laughed. Still rubbing his posterior, Yuugi made as if to turn…  
Then smacked a startled Yami back.

"Didn't say 'no tag backs,'" Yuugi hissed, trying to look and sound superior, despite his (two pairs of) scarlet cheeks. As Yami flounced away, Yuugi grinned widely.

_I knew there was a reason I joined drama._

**xXx**

**Game  
**"Please tell us this isn't what it looks like…?"

The pair exchanged glances: tangled and sweaty and nearly bare on top of the colorful plastic Twister mat. Then they grinned, feral and giddy, at the scarred teenagers clogging up the doorway.

"Nope. It's pretty much what you think."

**xXx**

**Voice  
**And in the darkness of the night, in the solitude of his room, he swore he heard someone calling him: the urging whisper of a young man, pleading for his help.

_Click_. Another piece in place.

**xXx**

**Memories  
**He wanted to remember; truly he did… but, at the same time, knew that his lost memories— no matter how precious— could never be as precious as the ones he had gained.

**xXx**

**Fear  
**If love, as they said, was truly a game, then there was no way that Yami could lose… but still, that didn't keep him from fearing he would

**xXx**

**Forever  
**People often promised infinity without understanding; people often swore eternity without thinking. Yami, however, knew both very well—knew how minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, years, millennia could drag and change and shift and crack…

And because of that, he knew he'd love Yuugi forever.

**xXx**

**Three Wishes  
**"Lastly," the boy whispered, clutching tightly to the spirit's hand. "I wish for you and I to be together forever."

The genie smiled, ruby eyes soft with affection and aged wisdom. "Yes, master."

In an instant, the two became one.

**xXx**

**Out of Place  
**The ball was spectacular: the food, delicious; the music, breathtaking; and—in the eyes of the people—the guests, quiet literally, divine. All the same, the young pharaoh stood in the corner, ruby eyes downcast; his mind a million miles away.

_I do not belong here._

_

* * *

_Tell me which one was your favorite!  
Please review?


	23. After All

Sorry for the delay! I've been waiting till I was in a better mood before I updated. Everything has just been so crazy this past two weeks!  
Anyway, I also thought it was time for some angst! :) Takes place after season 4 and before season 5, when Yami is still having some trouble dealing with what he did. As always, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Yami and Yuugi.  
NOT YAOI.

* * *

_After All_

* * *

"Yami, open the door!" I yelled, knocking. There was no answer, and I didn't expect there to be one. Finally, after so long of being trapped in this awful nightmare, we were back together, and everything was fine. Except for Yami. As soon as he could, he left me alone and locked himself up in his soul room. At first, didn't notice that he had just suddenly disappeared. I was so busy greeting my friends, putting them at ease, and letting them know I was okay, I didn't feel it when he left—when he had hid, and when he closed the mind link. But now—now that we're alone, now that everyone had gone to sleep—I did. It was an incredibly lonely feeling, knowing that the one who was always there wasn't anymore. Didn't he know how dark it had been when I was taken? How agonizingly lonely and cold? Every second without him was like I was back there.

Did he blame himself? Was that what this was about? How could he think that? What right did he have to assume such things? Did he really believe that I would think less of him—or god forbid _hate_ him—because of it? I suddenly became angry. Who did he think he was to just assume how I felt? He didn't even talk to me. Ancient Pharaoh or not, he did _not_ have the right to do this.

"Yami, open up the damn door!" I hissed, banging with my fist for all I was worth. "I know you're there, so don't be so stupid." I bit my tongue and took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "Please, Yami. I've already been away from you long enough. Don't shut me out. You're my best friend, and with the way your acting, I'm guessing I at least mean something to you, too, right?" I leaned my forehead against the door, trying to ignore the falling feeling in the pit of my stomach. "Please, Yami…"

For all you who guessed that he'd open the door after that, you're wrong. This is life, not some fangirl dream. Things don't always go as planned.

I clenched my fist on the door at the still silence.  
"Okay, you stay in there. I'll talk," I close my eyes and took another deep breath. How to start? There were so many things I wanted to say. Not just about this, but also other things. I didn't care what it was about—anything to make him smile—or at least just talk, even if he didn't open the door. "…Remember when I first solved the Puzzle?" I asked. I felt like I was grasping straws. I didn't know why I had decided to start there, but I felt like I needed to say something.

"Everything happened so fast," I continued. "One minute I'm so excited as I place the last piece into the right spot, then the next…nothing. I could feel you there, but back then I was too naïve to actually pay close enough attention to what had really happened. Somewhere in the back of my head, I knew something else was with me, but I took comfort in the thought that I was just paranoid. Then it happened again, again, and again, and I got scared. At first I thought I was scared of you—of this thing inside me that made me blackout. This _thing_ that was possibly dealing with everyone who had hurt me in it's own way. But I wasn't. I was scared that somebody else would find out, and they'd try to take you away. I know back then wasn't your…most proud moments, but you were there. I don't know why, but you protected me, even though I'm not really all that worth it."

I shifted my weight.  
"And then entered Bakura, and I finally got to see you face to face," I smiled. "I was so relieved. All this time I thought there was some kind of evil demon or something, horns and everything, but when I saw you, I was so happy. You were just a normal person, trying to protect what's most dear to you—and isn't that what all we humans do? Cling to something, because without it we know that we'll lose ourselves?" I tried to reach him through the link. Nothing.

"So many battles…" I had a small smile now. "So many people we fought. But the most precious thing I take from all this is being able to meet you. To know that I'm not alone. In fact, you became so important to me…I was willing to die to save you." I looked at my hands. Memories from that terrifying fire were permanently etched onto my hands in the form of burns. I felt a sudden emotion come from the other side of the door. He wasn't able to keep the link closed when he felt a strong emotion—he never was. Regret, horror…it all washed over me. He remembered the fire, too. I opened my heart and I let all his feelings in. I carefully packed them up, and one by one, I carry them for him. "Not only that time, but others after it, too." I reminded him softly.

I traced a pattern on the door with my finger.  
"Remember how scary that fire was? How terrifying it was when you dueled Marik with me on the line? How lonely it was when I pushed you out of the way and let that damn seal take me?" I was almost brought to my knees at the rush of agony from Yami, but I stayed upright by holding the doorknob. "Guess what, Yami? None of that is as bad as…as _this_. Do you know how _scared_ I am? These other times, I knew there was a chance that I would never see you again, but this is worse. Because I know you're there, I know. But this distance between us is unbearable. I know you're right there, on the other side of this door, but yet you're so far away," My voice cracked. "I'm afraid, if I don't get you to at least talk to me…that you'll wrap yourself back up in that darkness, and you'll never be the same again. And after we had gotten so _close_…" I laid my hand on my chest and bit my lip, trying to see past my blurry wall of tears.

It wasn't working. It's over. I lost. I lost him. And if I lost him, I lost _everything_. Certainly he would've opened the door by now, right?  
_'Come on,'_ I thought, trying to keep even the faintest light of hope in my heart. _'You're Aibou needs you. Come comfort him…'_ I could feel the turmoil inside of him. He was confused, upset, and irrational. Not the best combination, but at least it proved he was still there. Still listening to me. My heart lifted somewhat. He hadn't given up—not yet. That was all I needed to keep pushing forward.

"Yami, I know you're upset…I know you're so unbelievably _angry_ at yourself, but it's not hopeless. You know me better than this. You should know that I'd _never_ hate you. I love you, Yami. We're so close, but now it's like you'd rather cut everything off then try. I know…" I swallowed my sudden agony. "I know that one day you will have to leave. I'm not stupid. But that's not for a while. I can let you go when it's time, but I can't let you go when I know you're still here—still with me." I leaned against the door again, wishing I could melt right through it. "I don't blame you, Yami, okay? I don't blame you."

"You _should_," came the choked reply. I grinned in spite of myself. Finally…we were getting somewhere.

"I don't," I repeated.

"I'm just…I'm just too weak, Yuugi," Yami muttered. "You told me…you told me not to play it. Do anything else besides play that evil card, but I was too weak to hold back my anger. The darkness I thought had left me came back with such…such blinding speed…then it was over. And you…and you were g…you were g-gone…nngh…" My heart broke as I heard him sob.

"Yami, open the door," I said in a small voice. What else could I do? I needed to see him. "Please." There was a full minute of silence, and I almost gave up, thinking I had indeed lost. The falling feeling threatened to take me away.

But then I heard a click. Like some kind of lock had been turned. I turned the doorknob and opened the door. The endless abyss of pathways and doors greeted me, but something was different. It was colder, darker, and there were a lot more doors than the last time I was here. I looked around, not seeing Yami. I spun back towards the door, and there he was. Sitting against the wall, knees pulled to his chest like a small, scared child. He looked up at me with the darkest, saddest ruby eyes I had ever seen, and it knocked the wind right out of me. Yami never cried. _Never_. But yet here he was, tears staining his pale face—proof that, not only was he crying now, but he had also been crying for hours before. I quickly walked over to him and pulled him to me. His arms came up behind my back and he clung to me, sobs shaking me and him.

"I'm so sorry, Yuugi," He said. So fast his words kind of blended together. I noticed that he hadn't called me Aibou, like normal. "So, so sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't…I wasn't…I couldn't protect you. I lost. You left. I was so guilty…I was so hurt and angry at myself…I snapped at those who didn't even hurt me. Anzu, Jou…and Weevil, even though he pissed me off with that little stunt he pulled."

"Which was?" I pulled away from him and crossed my legs. He pulled his legs up again and rested his chin on his knees.

"W-when I was dueling him…the same rage I had felt while dueling Rafael came back to me. H-he…he tore up a card, and told me it was…you," he closed his eyes. "Words cannot describe the empty feeling I had, Yuugi. I thought I had really lost you this time. I was so angry…" He shuddered. "I won the duel in the worst way. Over and over…I drew monster cards, and my monster attacked again and again, even though his life points were at zero…I took all my feelings out on him. If Anzu hadn't stopped me…I don't know…maybe I would've kept attacking, and then after I had no more cards…I really think…that I would have killed him." His eyes tightened. "I…I've never killed before. I've always—even in the beginning, when I was controlled by darkness—I've refrained from killing. I tormented and drove people insane, but never murdered. But this…nngh…" He rested is forehead on his knees. "…I-I would've killed him."

I reached over and touched his head carefully. Yami was so vulnerable…it was so un-Yami-ish. It seemed like he shrunk away from my touch a little bit before he got used to it and let me comfort him. I removed my hand and scooted over so I was next to him. I reached out again with both hands, and I pulled him over so he was leaning against me.

"How can you stand to be so close to me?" He asked, truly confused. "Y-you should be so _angry_ at me…you should be yelling…you should _hate_ me for all I've done…" He whispered.

"Well, I don't," I assured him. "Don't you know by now that I don't normally do what I should? Yami, all this…stop blaming yourself for it. You're only human, figuratively speaking. Please, just stop. I thought you had put this all behind you when we dueled each other…" I felt him stiffen in my arms, and I regretted bringing that up. Stupid, _Stupid_, Yuugi. That was a hard duel, but I was strong because I knew that he needed to do it. If it was that hard for me, I could only imagine how agonizing it was for him.

"Maybe I really was some kind of evil Pharaoh—"

"Yami, shut up," I said. I pulled him back so I could watch his face. "I'm only seventeen…I know there's still a lot of things I don't know, but I'm not stupid. If there's anything—_anything_—that I am sure of, it's that you were a great, kind Pharaoh. I can't believe that you are evil, because deep in my heart I know you're not. If you were truly evil, you would've killed all those people you fought. But as you said, you've never killed before."

Yami opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again. Through the hazy despair of the link came something else. Something brighter. _Hope_. Yami was becoming hopeful again. It was small, but it was there, and that was all I needed to let out a giant breath. My sprits lifted a bit, and I smiled at him. He simply looked at me, and I could feel the strong urge of a question lingering in his head.

"What?"

"So…you're not…mad?" He shifted. "And there's no…darkness in you?" I tilted my head and blinked. What? What in the world was he…? Okay, go back and think. What did I say before this…something about our duel. Darkness…Oh. _Oh_! Yami started speaking faster. "You said, while we were dueling, that we were the same. That you were my reflection. So the darkness in me was also—"

"I know what I said," I frowned. "I'm so sorry I said all those horrible things. I was trying to push you away so you could move on and focus on saving everyone. I know sorry isn't enough for what I did to you, but it's all I got. I'm not evil, and neither are you." I pulled my legs up to my chest. "And…playing that seal…it was the most terrifying thing I had ever done. I hated doing that to you…after you had went through so much after being in the seal before…I'm…I'm so sorry. I put all my faith in you, though. I knew you would beat me, even though you were down to 200 life points. I knew that you'd realize that you had to win, because if you didn't, you wouldn't be able to set me free. And you didn't disappoint me. I was so happy when you played that trap card, and won. Like I told you then, it was the only way."

"I'll never forgive myself," Yami muttered. "I should have been the one to be locked away. I played the card, not you. I'm the…I'm the monster. I should've…I couldn't…and then…" He shook his head sharply and fell silent.

"Yami, you have to forgive yourself," I grinned. "If I can forgive you, you can forgive you."

Yami watched me with those tight, intense ruby eyes of his.  
"Thank you, Yuugi," He managed a small smile. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"It's nothing—"

"No, it's _everything_," Yami urged. "Not only have you saved me from myself, but you've also saved me from that horrible nightmare. You saved me from the puzzle."

"Psh," I waved my hand. "Yami, you know compliments make me squirm."

"Yes," Yami nodded, then was silent. I was disappointed to still feel the small feeling of guilt and regret from his side of the link. I carefully got to my feet and stretched before offering my hand to him. He stared at it if it were a foreign object. Then, with another, brighter smile, he took it and allowed me to pull him to his feet.

For all you silly fans out there who thought everything would be magically mended, you need to get a dose of life. Thing's don't always go according to plan.

I know this…this anger and guilt…it would never truly be gone. Part of Yami will always want to blame himself for what happened, and nothing I could do would stop that. But I could try. Day after day, I could try. And I would. And maybe—just _maybe_—one day he'll be able to let go move on completely. Keep moving forward, with me right at his side, ready to face what ever comes our way next. One foot in front of the other, one step at a time.

* * *

Please review?


	24. Top and Bottom

I think I may have crossed an invisible line with this one...who knows? :D  
I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

KxJ  
BxR  
YYxY

Rated higher T for a suggestive theme

* * *

_Top and Bottom_

* * *

"I, for one, think that being on the top is better," Kaiba said in a bored tone as he placed his glass of wine back on the counter. Everybody—including his own puppy—groaned. It was only eight at night, and the group had already started in on their inappropriate discussion.

"Seto, didn' we already talk 'bout dis?" Jou whined.

"I have to agree," Bakura interjected, ignoring the pup. "I like being on top."

"Bull crap!" Ryou snapped, rubbing his temple. "You just like making me scream."

"Uh, _hello_?" Bakura widened his eyes and tapped his lights forehead. "Do you realize how_ hot_ you are when you're screaming?"

"It is quite a delicious sight," Yami said, offering a sly look to his own light before leaning forward on the couch to rest his arms on his knees. He swirled his glass of wine. Yuugi snorted and couldn't hold in his laugh, and Yami shot him a look quite different from the one he'd just given a second before. "What is so funny, Aibou?"

"I say being on the bottom is better," Yuugi affectionatly tugged his dark's golden bangs before he leaned back. "You have to do all the work, while we—being the lights—only have to lay there and enjoy the wave." Yuugi made a up-and-down wave motion with his hand. Yami rolled his eyes, and Yuugi continued. "I mean, sure, you get the thrust power, but me?" His amethyst eyes grew bright and devious. "I get to feel the _rush_."

"Are you implying that I feel no rush?" Yami asked, ruby eyes narrowing.

"Not at all, Yami," Yuugi reached over and ruffled Yami's spiky hair. "I just think I feel it _more_ than you. Also, you don't have to deal with the pain of having something impale you up the ass. But besides that, the bottom is better."

Yami let out a quiet growl.  
"Well, my dear Aibou," He quirked an eyebrow. "I'd really hate to argue-"

"Yeah, righ'," Jou muttered.

"-especially with you," Yami continued over him. "But I feel that I must. The top is_ much_ better. I get to look down and see you're pretty face as you ride you're, as you call it, 'wave' or 'rush'. Also, it is to me that you are begging to go faster, deeper, slower, harder, and all the other…_things_ you cry out. And, as you should know, some of those _things_ are probably something you don't want me to reveal to the whole class." Yami smirked and gestured to the now curious group as Yuugi turned beet red. "Not to mention that warm, tight heavenly feel of you around me."

"When did this become just about you?" Bakura asked, and Ryou jabbed him with his elbow. Everyone kept their eyes on Yami and Yuugi, waiting to see how this was going to turn out. This was better than cable, after all. Yami and Yuugi were usually so kissy face, so this was a nice change of scene.

"Let's say, for fun, of course," Yuugi finally said after getting his face back to normal color. "That the top _is_ actually better. I want to know how you know that is. You seem so sure of it."

"Excuse me?" Yami asked politely. Yuugi squirmed and laced his hands together, twiddling his thumbs.

"How do you know?" Yuugi asked slower. His eyes screamed defiance. "You're reasoning is certainly biased. You've always—_always_—been on the top in this relationship, so that is all you know, that is where you are the most comfortable. That is the way we've done it because it felt only natural for you to be on top. But, have you ever been on the bottom? Have you ever been in my position?"

Yami opened his mouth, only to close it again and think. His eyes widened a fraction.  
"No," He finally admitted quietly. "I haven't."

"Exactly, so you actually don't know if the top is truly better," Yuugi settled back, completely confident and proud of himself. That is, of course, until Yami turned around and said:

"What about you, my precious Yuugi? Have _you_ ever been on the _top_?"

Yuugi's confidence dropped down to his feet, and he gave a defeated look at his dark, who smirked.  
"No, I haven't," Yuugi forced himself to admit. He was caught like a mouse.

"Then...we're even," Yami turned back around and stared at the glass of wine in his hands. "We are both a bit biased with our argument. You've never been on the top, and I've never been on the bottom." Yuugi was quiet, and Yami kept staring at his glass. Everybody looked at each other, letting the point from both sides sink in.

Then the couch shifted slightly, and Yami felt Yuugi draping himself over his shoulders.  
"Well..." Yuugi hummed, his tone seductive. His hands ran down the front of Yami's shirt, tugged at the hem, and Yuugi nipped his ear. "I guess all I can say to that is...Would you like to be?"

Yami quickly slammed his glass of wine down on the end table, and without a word, he grabbed Yuugi and they both ran upstairs into their room.

* * *

So, I crossed a line a tiny bit, didn't I? What about you guys? Top, or bottom? XD  
Please review!


	25. Memory

Hey, everyone! :) So, here's the next chapter. But be warned...all the dialouge is in Japanese. *cue anime group fall* Yup, you heard-er-read me right ^-^ Don't worry, go on to the next chapter after you read this and you will understand all. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Told by Yuugi like a memory  
Slight YYxY

* * *

_Memory..._

* * *

The sky was such an impossible blue that day…the air was colder than the inside of my freezer as well. Such a pretty, brisk winter day. I thought it to be impossible to wake up and get ready for school, but somehow I managed to get myself—and Yami—up. Clothes were donned, breakfast was eaten, and bags were readied for school. As we walked out the door, jackets were fastened and boots were laced. It had snowed the night before, and everything was covered in the pure white fluff.

As we walked, the wind picked up. Yami had stopped walking to close his eyes and shudder, and I waited for him. He opened his eyes again and offered me an apologetic look.

"Gomen, Aibou," He muttered. "Kore wa, kanari saikin kaze o hii ta desu." I had stayed silent, noticing for the first time that he was missing something. I tilted my head as I examined the bare skin of his neck.

"Anata wa sukāfu o mi ni tsukete i nai no ka?" I had asked slowly, trying to figure out how he could forget such a thing. Yami glanced down and plucked at the front of his jacket.

"Nnn..." He had started slowly. "Sore wa hanarete, watashi wa anata no tame ni sakunen sentaku-butsu o burasagete i ta fui ta." As soon as he was done talking, another gust of chilly wind blew by us, and we both huddled into our clothes, shaking with cold. When I looked back up, Yami was still shivering and holding himself. I had quietly laughed to myself and unraveled half of my scarf before gently wrapping the half around Yami's neck. He blinked at me with his dark ruby eyes.

"Arigatou gozaimas," He has said. A twitch that so wanted to be a smile tugged at the corners of his lips. I waved my hand to dissmiss his thanks.

"Shikata ga nai," I shrugged and snuggled into the scarf. "Ah… Sukāfu wa atatakai." Yami's eyes watched my hand curiously and I quickly shoved it into my pocket.

"Aibou, Doko ni ta no tebukuro desu ka?" He had wondered.

Sheepishly, I smiled.  
"Watashi wa sore o ushina~tsu ta," I explained, pulling my hand from my pocket and waggling my fingers at him.

Yami reached over and held my hand in his gloved ones, concern smoothing out the defined lines of his face. Electric had surged into my fingers and up my arm, and I couldn't stop myself from turning pink. I watched his face. "Anata no te wa atatakakute iru…" I murmured, tightening my hold on his hand.

Yami had simply smiled his special smile at me, and then we walked down the street, still hand in hand.

* * *

Please review?


	26. Memory 2

Hey, everyone! This one is the same thing as the last chapter, but it's in english for all you people who are so lazy to not even try to figure it out for yourself ^-^ I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Told by Yuugi like a memory like last time  
Slight YYxY

* * *

_Memory 2..._

* * *

The sky was such an impossible blue that day…the air was colder than the inside of my freezer as well. Such a pretty, brisk winter day. I thought it to be impossible to wake up and get ready for school, but somehow I managed to get myself—and Yami—up. Clothes were donned, breakfast was eaten, and bags were readied for school. As we walked out the door, jackets were fastened and boots were laced. It had snowed the night before, and everything was covered in the pure white fluff.

As we walked, the wind picked up. Yami had stopped walking to close his eyes and shudder, and I waited for him. He opened his eyes again and offered me an apologetic look.

"Sorry, Aibou," He muttered. "It's gotten pretty cold lately." I had stayed silent, noticing for the first time that he was missing something. I tilted my head as I examined the bare skin of his neck.

"You're not wearing a scarf?" I had asked slowly, trying to figure out how he could forget such a thing. Yami glanced down and plucked at the front of his jacket.

"Well…" He had started slowly. "It blew away when I was hanging up the laundry for you last year." As soon as he was done talking, another gust of chilly wind blew by us, and we both huddled into our clothes, shaking with cold. When I looked back up, Yami was still shivering and holding himself. I had quietly laughed to myself and unraveled half of my scarf before gently wrapping the half around Yami's neck. He blinked at me with his dark ruby eyes.

"Thank you," He has said. A twitch that so wanted to be a smile tugged at the corners of his lips. I waved my hand to dismiss his thanks.

"It can't be helped," I shrugged and snuggled into the scarf. "Ah…the scarf is so warm…" Yami's eyes watched my hand curiously and I quickly shoved it into my pocket.

"Aibou, Where is your other glove?" He had wondered.

Sheepishly, I smiled.  
"I lost it," I explained, pulling my hand from my pocket and waggling my fingers at him.

Yami reached over and held my hand in his gloved ones, concern smoothing out the defined lines of his face. Electric had surged into my fingers and up my arm, and I couldn't stop myself from turning pink. I watched his face. "Your hands are warm…" I murmured, tightening my hold on his hand.

Yami had simply smiled his special smile at me, and then we walked down the street, still hand in hand.

* * *

Please review?


	27. Immaturity Goes Deep

Well...I'm finally updating this again. *laughs* Sorry, but I'm really busy with my life. Be glad I update at all, though! I know some writers who don't update for years at a time! *shudders* Don't worry, though. I will never get _that_ bad! Anyway, I think I crossed another invisible line with this one, but oh well! I'm sure you guys don't mind. I tried to make the charaters totally in character, too, and I think I succeeded! This is a funny one, so make sure you're not drinking any milk. :3

KxJ  
YYxY

* * *

_Immaturity Goes Deep..._

* * *

"Two words," Yami said acidly, slamming his palms down flat on Seto Kaiba's tidy desk, causing the pencils and phone to jump against the desk loudly. "Mind _fucking_ link."

"Yami…" Yuugi warned from the corner of the room, but Yami ignored him.

"That was three words, you moron." Kaiba said back snidely. "Besides, there is no such thing." He leaned forward and placed his head on top his hands. "Stop believing in all this hocus-pocus. It's starting to really piss me off."

"Um, Seto…" Jou warned from his spot next to Yuugi, but Kaiba ignored him

"It is real," Yami growled in frustration. "Yuugi! Think of something! Anything." He waited a minute before spinning around and giving Yuugi a small glare of disbelief. Like he could believe that Yuugi had just thought of such an impossible thing. "_No_, I am _not_ being immature!"

"Oh, yes you are!" Yuugi argued.

Yami _tsked_ as he looked back to Kaiba.  
"See? The mind link. It's real. Suck on _that_, rich boy."

"How the fuck did that prove anything?" Kaiba had finally snapped. He stood up swiftly and he and Yami continued to stare each other down.

"God, why does it _always_ end up like this?" Jou asked, covering his face with a hand. "Why do they have ta fight over _everything_ as soon as they lay eyes on each other?"

Yuugi sighed and crossed his arms.  
"This is why I never let Yami out of the house."

"What was Kaiba thinking?" Jou groaned. "Asking a question like that…like we all really care if your sex is better than ours!" Yuugi nodded and turned back to dumb and dumber as they continued to bicker.

"—so, because of our mind link, mine and Yuugi's pleasure is _doubled_ because we also feel what the other is feeling!" Yami finished, finally giving into temptation and pulling the bottom of his eye down in a childish, cliché anime gesture. Yuugi held back a snort at seeing his dark do that.

"Whatever!" Kaiba yelled. "Your mind link bologna isn't even real, so your sex is the same as ours! It feels good, and that's that."

"We have a deeper bond!"

"_Shit_! Not this, 'we are two parts of one soul' bullshit again! For the last time, there is no such thing!"

"There is too!"

"No, there is not!"

"Yuugi and I have such a deep bond, I could do anything and he would forgive me!"

"Big deal! I could do the same!"

"What? You better not ever _touch_ Yuugi—!"

"Not Yuugi, you half-brained dimwit! With Jou!"

Yami gritted his teeth and spun around quickly. He grabbed Yuugi by the wrist and hauled him closer. Before Yuugi could say anything, his lips were covered in a hard kiss. Unfortunately, Yuugi wasn't stronger than Yami, so his attepmts to get away were ruined when Yami held him still. Yami pulled back and glared at Kaiba.

"See?" He snapped. Kaiba's eyebrow twitched and he grabbed Jou.

"Yeah, right!" With that, he also forced Jou into a kiss. Yami grew more irritated and caught Yuugi in another, deeper kiss, despite the light's protests. And so it went for another minute, Yami and Kaiba trying to out-do the other in a make-out war, until Marik walked by the room, stopped, doubled back, and poked his head in.

"Oh, hey! Cool!" He said brightly. "An orgy! Can I join?"

"_Get the fuck out_!" Yami and Kaiba hollered, the force causing Marik to stumble and fall back on his butt. By now, Yuugi and Jou had had just about enough. They both punched their lover, causing Yami and Kaiba to wince and rub their heads. Yuugi and Jou had similar stances-hands on their hips, mouths set in frowns.

"What the hell, Jou?" Kaiba demanded angrily.

"I could ask you the same thing!" Jou replied.

"Don't be punching me like that, mutt!"

"Don't be forcing yourself on me to impress Yami, bastard!" Jou yelled back. Kaiba and Jou glared at each other furiously.

"Same here," Yuugi said, looking at Yami. "I don't like it when you do that to me." His eyes were shinier, and Yuugi gave a little sniff that he hoped nobody heard. He hated it when his feelings showed so much. "I want our kisses to be special and actually mean something." Yami's stomach dropped, and he looked at the floor, fully ashamed.

"I'm sorry, Aibou," He muttered dully, but he was being very sincire. Yuugi sighed and let his hand trace along the soft skin of Yami's jaw.

"Don't go looking like a puppy that's been kicked," he said softly, wrapping his arms around Yami's waist in a hug. "Just stop trying to prove yourself." Yami smiled at Yuugi, and they leaned forward for another, gentler kiss.

"_Oh my god what the fuck_?" Kaiba interrupted, looking at the two in disbelief. "I'm going to hurl."

"You're just mad because you fight with Jou and you don't have the decency to apologize!" Yami growled, letting go of Yuugi.

"Me? Apologize? For _what_?"

"For pretty much attacking him while fighting with me!"

"Of all the stupidest, craziest, most asinine things you have ever said—!" Kaiba started, and then a new fight commenced.

Jou and Yuugi stood to the side, watching the "children" bicker. Yuugi cast a glace sideways at Jou, and Jou did the same to Yuugi.  
"...You wanna go to the arcade?" Yuugi asked. Jou grinned and led the way out of the office.

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

So, yeah, they're pretty much in character. I wnated to show how different Yami and Kaiba are - and how different their relationships are, too.  
Please review! I'll update again soon!


	28. Icy Protection

Here's a sad one. I felt like writing some angst, and this is what happened.

YYxY

* * *

_Icy Protection_

* * *

It happened so fast.

The ice.  
The car.  
The truck.

He didn't know what started it all. Part of him was still riding down the road, like he'd never been stopped. Another part of him registered the eerie silence, the smell of gasoline, the pain from his left arm, and the weight of another body leaning against him. The car had hit ice, and they had slipped against the road. A semi-truck had been getting closer.

It happened so damn fast.

The squeal of the breaks.  
The agonized scream of his name.  
The jerk as his world came to an abrupt halt.

He groaned and tried to sit up. His world was unfocused, then focused. Everything was wavering in and out. His hand came to his stomach where the seat belt had dug into his skin. It hurt. He hurt. Everything hurt. He looked over to the other teen beside him, but when he tried to touch him, pain ripped up his broken left arm. So he used his right to run his fingers through the other's tri-colored hair. The other didn't move. He didn't hear, didn't see, couldn't feel the smaller next to him. He was in a silent world. One with no pain, no anything. The smaller held in a choked noise. He opened his mouth, but no words came out. He only shook the other slightly, and when the other remained unaware, his walls broke and he started to sob.

The lights.  
The sirens.  
The loud yells.

The door next to him was being torn off. Gentle hands were taking off his seatbelt, pulling him from the car—away from the other man. He struggled, but was forced to lie on a stretcher. He tried to scream, but it wouldn't come out. Only a strangled noise left his throat. He was bruised and battered. Without another thought, he slipped into the darkness.

_**~`0`~`0`~`0`~`0`~`0`~`0`~`0`~`0`~`0`~`0`~`0`~`0`~**_

They said he was lucky as he lay on the hospital bed with bruises and a cast on his left arm. They say that if the other man hadn't turned the wheel to the right, he would be dead. He started to sob, which made his body jerk and ache with pain. To the right...the other had purposely turned the car so he took the entire impact of the oncoming truck. Even in the other's time of panic, he still protected, no matter what.

The boy's chest tightened, and he leaned over the side of the bed as his stomach jerked. The nurse jumped back, and the doctor rushed to his side, ordering a bucket and some towels. The boy couldn't believe it. This wasn't real. This couldn't be real! He had to be dreaming - a nightmare! For the other to do something so _stupid_…

The awful pain.  
The cold, unforgiving sadness.  
The feeling of being completely alone.

The other had protected the boy, even at the cost of his own life.

* * *

Reviews are appriciated!


End file.
